Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi
by La plume d'Eowin
Summary: Loki est fou, ce n'est pas un secret.Les uns après les autres,ses enfants lui sont arrachés à la naissance jusqu'au petit mortel,qui n'a pourtant aucune conscience de son ors oui, Loki est fou, de rage, de douleur, d'amertume. Thanos ne lui laisse aucun choix ; mais il lui offre surtout une opportunité inespérée. Loki n'a rien a perdre. Il veut juste récupérer ses petits.
1. PARTIE 1

**TITRE** **:** Mort, sa Déesse et son Roi

 **GENRE** **:** Action, Angst, Crossover -

 **PLOT** **:** Loki est fou, ce n'est un secret pour personnes.

Les uns après les autres, ses enfants lui sont arrachés, à cause de cela ou était-ce cela qui l'avait rendu fous, personne ne s'était jamais réellement posé la question. Ses enfants lui sont prit, arrachés dès la naissance jusqu'au cadet, un petit mortel qui n'a pourtant aucune conscience de son héritage, qui ne le connait même pas. Puis Loki apprend que son père n'est pas réellement son père ?! Et il a osé lui arracher ses petits ?! Alors oui, Loki est fou, de rage, de douleur, d'amertume. Thanos ne lui laisse aucun choix ; mais il lui offre surtout une opportunité inespérée. Alors Loki la prend, parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre.

Il veut juste récupérer ses petits.

 **PARING :** / ( Mise à part si je fais une suite un jour )

 **RATING** **:** **M**

 **BÊTA** **:** Gentille **AL** :D

 **DISCLAIMER :** Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Ainsi que Avengers, qui appartient à Marvel :3

 **NOTE** **: •** ENFIN ! Ce crossover m'attendait depuis des siècles dans mon dossier sur mon ordi, et joyeux anniversaire à moi, voici mon cadeau de moi à moi :D Il y aura cinq parties et me voici donc à vous poster la première partie aujourd'hui.

 **•** Ce sera un chapitre toutes les deux semaines :) J'espère que cela vous conviendra ;3

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE** **1 -**

Loki prit une grande inspiration quand le tesseract fit enfin son œuvre et que le portail inter-dimensionnel s'ouvrait dans le ciel de New-York. Un peu confus, le dieu fit un pas en arrière, titubant alors qu'il était de nouveau libre, de nouveau seul dans sa tête, à ne plus avoir à se battre. Thanos ne pouvais plus accéder à son esprit, il n'avait plus à se battre pour désespérément tout lui cacher. Par deux fois déjà, le contrôle de Thanos sur sa personne s'était fait plus léger, et par deux fois, il avait pu agir en toute discrétion.

Le fils adoptif d'Odin ferma les yeux et inspira lentement en se redressant. Le coup de laser que l'homme de fer lui avait lancé grâce à son armure, n'était, bien sûr, pas assez puissant pour lui faire un dommage quelconque, mais il fallait reconnaître que ça piquait un peu. Cela dit, c'était une très bonne manière pour lui de reprendre pied avec la réalité bien plus vite, d'éclaircir son esprit plus rapidement. Le sort qu'il avait déployé quelques minutes plus tôt - alors même que Thanos avait eut la main légère sur son esprit - était toujours en place et parfaitement actif, au-delà même de ses espérances. Loki rouvrit les yeux et leva le nez au ciel, tandis qu'un cri loin d'être agréable transperçait le ciel de Midgard, et le Dieu observa la descente de l'armée Chitauri avec un frisson.

Tout allait presque comme il l'avait prévu et dans quelques minutes, il pourrait enfin tenir son plus jeune fils dans les bras, chose qu'il n'avait pu faire qu'une seule fois, au tout début de la vie mortelle qu'avait le plus jeune de ses enfants né ici, sur Midgard.

.*.

Loki Oddinson avait beau avoir le physique d'un homme suivant les normes de Midgrad, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant du point de vue des Asgardiens, surtout un enfant turbulent et ... mauvais, si on croyait tout le monde. Personne n'avait confiance en lui sur sa terre natale et quand il le regardait, Odin le Père-de-Toute-Chose avait cette lueur de déception qui brûlait dans ses yeux. Alors Loki, malgré toutes ses blagues et malgré tous ses écarts de conduite, avait tout fait pour plaire à ce Père castrateur, le tout sous le regard compatissant d'une mère silencieuse et effacée.

Il n'était qu'un enfant, et Odin savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon pour lui. Alors, quand le Dieu de la malice eut son premier enfant, et malgré toute la fierté qu'il pouvait ressentir de voir ce bonhomme... Ce tout petit bonhomme qui semblait si petit dans ses bras, avec cette petite touffe de cheveux noirs au-dessus de sa tête et ce petit nez retroussé, et qui avait cette fabuleuse faculté de se transformer en louveteau... Loki l'avait serré une dernière fois contre lui, avant qu'Odin ne l'emporte loin. Parce que même si Fenrir était le fils de Loki, c'était surtout un bâtard monstrueux et dangereux, qui accompagnerait le Ragnarok sur Asgard, et Odin devait protéger son peuple.

Et Loki n'était qu'un enfant, qui avait peur d'être père, peur de faire mal et de mal élever son petit et qui, en effet, pourrait amener désolation sur la terre dont il était le Prince. Alors il avait regardé son tout petit partir, la gorge serrée mais persuadé qu'il faisait le bon choix.

Mais Loki était toujours aussi imprudent et quelques années après, la mère de Fenrir tomba de nouveau enceinte. Quand elle accoucha, à peine à la moitié de sa gestation, d'un énorme œuf, elle avait vociféré auprès du Prince d'Asgard pour ne lui donner qu'une descendance monstrueuse, qui ne pouvait venir que de lui, elle étant une Asgardienne tout ce qu'il y avait de respectable. Cette fois-ci, Odin n'avait même pas laissé à Jörmungand la chance de sortir de son œuf, que le Père-de-Toute-Chose l'avait envoyé sur Midgrad malgré la demande de Loki de pouvoir au moins voir son deuxième fils le jour de sa naissance.

Dégoûté et un peu énervé des actions de son père mais croyant les comprendre, Loki avait quitté Asgard pendant quelques années pour se calmer, découvrant en même temps son don de transfiguration - quel magnifique et splendide don que ceci. Loki, tout comme son frère, aimait le plaisir direct, le plaisir passager de la chair. La concupiscence était très agréable et découvrir le plaisir dans la peau d'une femme était peut-être extravagant pour certains, mais pourquoi se cantonner à la simplicité ? Pendant quelques longues années, Loki s'était donc laissé porter par le vent, atterrissant à Vanaheim sous les traits délicats d'une Dame Loki, qui attirait beaucoup de regards et de sourires.

Loki ne se souvenait même plus du nom de cet homme, mais se souvenait parfaitement de son sourire éblouissant et de ses petites pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux. Et il se souvenait aussi des longues semaines passées à s'épancher dans le stupre et la luxure, mais aussi dans la tendresse et l'affection. Puis le Dieu filou, lassé de ce petit jeu, était retourné au palais d'Asgard. Malheureusement, il n'avait pu reprendre sa forme masculine, portant dans ses entrailles une nouvelle vie. Quelle surprise, pour quelqu'un d'aussi irresponsable que lui.

Peut-être était-ce le fait que Loki soit la " _mère_ " de la petite cette fois-ci, ou encore le fait que l'enfant naquis physiquement Ases ; toujours était-il que, pour sa petite dernière, Odin laissa l'enfant auprès de Loki pendant sept années. Sept années durant lesquelles Loki, Dieu filou de la Malice et des blagues de fort mauvais goût, s'était drastiquement calmé, prouvant à qui voulait porter attention qu'il savait être un père, et un bon de surcroît. Sa douce Hel était adorablement petite et menue, de longs cheveux noirs hirsutes qui flottaient presque autour de son petit corps, de grands yeux verts malicieux et rieurs... Parce qu'on ne changeait pas un Trickster, et deux enfants comme eux faisaient une paire tout ce qu'il y avait de chaotique. Ce n'était jamais dangereux - changer la couleur de cheveux de la guerrière Sif, mettre du poivre dans l'hydromel du château, du poil à gratter dans les draps propres que les serviteurs changeaient - rien de méchant.

Malheureusement, une blague avait mal tourné - comment une potion pour faire pousser les poils de Thor qui revenait d'un voyage de dix ans avait-elle pu exploser ? Loki n'en savait toujours rien, mais toujours était-il que la Potion avait explosé au visage de sa toute petite Hel, éclaboussant tout son profil droit. Sa peau avait fondu, se détachant de son corps pour laisser apparaître ses os blanchâtres, son œil droit devenant totalement blanc qui tenait à peine - mais elle était toujours en vie. Et si Loki avait cru qu'Odin ferait quelque chose pour la soigner, c'était qu'il était encore jeune.

Malheureusement, le Père-de-Toute-Chose n'avait vu en sa miraculeuse survie et son apparence qu'il considérait désormais monstrueuse que la preuve qu'il avait eu tort de croire que Loki pourrait enfanter autre chose que des monstres.

À peine son plus jeune fils était-il venu quérir son aide pour soigner son enfant que ce dernier faisait comme avec les deux précédents, l'exilant d'Asgard devant son père impuissant. Mais pire que tout, si Fenrir était enchaîné dans un endroit que Loki ignorait, si Jörmungand était un serpent caché dans les profondeurs maritimes quelque part sur Midgard, très bien caché, le physique de Hel qu'Odin qualifiait de cauchemardesque l'empêchait totalement de se fondre parmi les habitants vivants des différents royaumes. Alors Loki n'avait pu que haleter quand son père - son propre père - condamna sa toute petite fille à être une déesse, la déesse de la Mort indigne, l'exilant dans le royaume purulent des morts déshonorantes et des âmes déshonorées, Hellheim.

Loki n'eut même pas le temps de lui dire au revoir, trop choqué dans la salle du trône, debout et incapable de bouger alors qu'Odin venait tout juste d'abattre son bâton sur le sol. Sa petite avait été jusque-là dans l'hôpital, auprès d'une guérisseuse, mais dès qu'Odin avant frappé le sol, elle avait été bannie.

Loki avait fui Asgard et avait découvert en même temps sa capacité à se transformer en animal. D'abord, un corbeau, puis un loup, un serpent. Et sous cette forme, Loki n'avait plus mal. La douleur était toujours là, mais l'instinct animal était plus puissant et Loki s'abandonna sous cette forme pendant près de deux cent ans midgardienne sous la forme d'une magnifique jument sur Vanaheim. Et quand il mit à bas un petit poulain qui, en éternuant, se transforma en petit bonhomme à la peau mate et aux cheveux blond clair, Loki se mit à fuir.

Malheureusement, son petit Slepnir n'était même pas un cheval normal, il avait huit pattes et trois yeux et n'était pas discret. Odin les retrouva très vite - bien entendu qu'il les retrouva - et une nouvelle fois, il fit payer à son petit ses bêtises.

« _\- Quand apprendras-tu enfin la leçon ?! Ta semence est maudite, et si envoyer ta monstrueuse progéniture loin de toi ne te calme pas, peut-être que voir ton dernier enchaîné comme l'animal qu'il est t'inculquera quelque chose !_ »

Ainsi fut-il, Odin scella le destin de son dernier enfant en le condamnant à rester sous sa forme animale dans les écuries royales, et Loki avait l'interdiction formelle de l'approcher.

.*.

Loki contourna le sceptre qui fut un jour le sien, mais qui était désormais la preuve qu'il était capable de tout pour arriver à ses fins, et s'avança sur l'esplanade de la tour Stark qui donnait sur le vide de la ville midgardienne appelé New-York. Ce n'était que sur ce monde qu'on pouvait voir de tels immeubles gris monter aussi haut dans le ciel, pointant fièrement vers les nuages.

Le Dieu de la mesquinerie regarda autour de lui les dégâts que commençaient à faire les Chiaturis, cherchant du regard un qui serait isolé. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine et le contrôle qu'avait eut Thanos sur son esprit n'était plus, mais avait laissé une douleur qui battait la mesure contre ses tempes, lui arrachant une grimace.

\- Cesse cette infamie-là, mon frère !

Loki serra des dents et des poings, se tournant vers là où Thor, fils d'Odin venait d'atterrir dans toute sa gloire chevaleresque, son marteau fièrement brandi et sa cape rouge flottant derrière lui. Pendant un temps, il avait pensé que la fâcheuse habitude qu'avait son petit dernier de se retrouver dans toutes sortes de situation abracadabrantes ainsi que son caractère de fonceur-je-discute-après lui venait de son oncle. Mais maintenant...

\- Nous ne sommes pas frères, Thor. Et ne t'en fais pas, ce sera fini bien assez tôt, déclara-t-il avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au dieu de la foudre de réagir à ses paroles et après un dernier regard au tesseract qui gardait ouvert le portail d'où se déversait toujours l'armée, il sauta dans le vide et se transforma en corbeau.

.*.

Loki s'était fait à l'idée, que ses petits étaient mauvais, qu'il était lui-même mauvais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de vouloir impressionner Odin et lui prouver qu'il méritait le même égard que Thor.

Et puis, elle commença à s'insinuer en lui, perfide et douloureuse : la solitude.

Ses enfants, où qu'ils soient, lui manquaient. Il commença à se dire que si ses petits étaient nés de Thor, jamais Odin ne les aurait bannis, et Loki commença à leur en vouloir. À Odin, à Thor, à Frigga. Tous avaient agi dans le simple but de le faire se sentir inférieur à son aîné, qui avait tout l'amour et le respect du Père de chaque chose tandis que lui n'avait que les miettes qui restaient et l'indifférence teintée de déception.

Il avait tenté de parler de cette douleur sourde à sa mère, mais cette dernière n'avait su que lui dire qu'Odin avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour son peuple et ses terres, aussi douloureux que ce soit.

Peut-être avait-il fait ce qu'il fallait en tant que souverain, mais en tant que père ?

Alors Loki s'était tu, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable. Il avait alors enfin réussi à mettre au point ce sort qui le cachait du regard d'Heimdall et d'Odin par extension, puis s'était mis à chercher ses enfants.

Fenrir fut le plus simple à trouver. Enchaîné sur une des îles mortes au Nord d'Asgard, Odin était si sûr de la perfection de sa prison qu'il n'avait jamais mit de garde, de sentinelle. L'aîné de Loki avait été tout simplement abandonné là, destiné à rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Loki l'avait alors libéré, après y avoir posé son sort pour le cacher de la vue de son père, puis les avait tous deux transportés sur Midgard.

Malheureusement, un millier d'années passé seul, sur une île totalement déserte et noire de maladie, coincé sous sa forme animale dès sa première heure de vie avait forcé son petit à s'enfermer sur lui-même et si le Loup avait reconnu son père, son enfant était trop grand et il glissa entre les doigts de Loki.

Heimdall ne sut jamais expliquer l'arrivé de la lycanthropie sur Midgard en l'an 1132.

.*.

Loki évita un bout de plâtre qui tomba d'une des hauteurs et son regard perçant se focalisa sur un des vaisseaux Chitauri. Malgré l'influence de Thanos à ce moment-là, Loki avait eu deux mois auprès d'eux, auprès de cette armée et avait eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses. Alors, quand l'homme de fer - Stark, s'il se souvenait bien - vola jusqu'à eux pour lancer un de ses lasers et que le Chitauri se mit debout sur sa monture pour l'éviter, Loki donna un grand coup d'aile et se retransforma pour percuter de plein fouet l'alien. Ce dernier bascula et quitta sa monture, et tout deux tombèrent dans le vide.

Loki eut parfaitement le temps d'entendre Stark s'étonner que le "méchant frère d'Asgard" se batte contre ceux qu'il avait lui-même fait venir ici, avant de percuter le sol.

.*.

Accablé du rejet de son enfant, Loki était retourné sur Asgard pour essayer d'oublier, mais la brûlure était trop douloureuse. Il avait alors décidé de s'approcher de son plus jeune, auprès duquel il espérait vraiment pouvoir se faire pardonner.

Mais son Sleipnir était un cheval. Un cheval à huit pattes qui, tout comme son aîné, n'avait presque jamais passé de temps sous sa forme humaine et qui ne reconnut personne en Loki, si ce n'était qu'une vague reconnaissance de l'enfant de son Maitre. Son MAÎTRE.

Le cœur brisé, Loki avait laissé le temps passer. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir d'être un jour réuni avec ses petits, la tristesse de l'isolement lui donnant presque la nausée chaque jour qui passaient. Puis il y avait eu cette fois-ci, où Odin s'était mis à parler 'Fière descendance' avec Thor, comme si l'immaturité de son frère n'était rien et qu'il ferait un bon père. Parce que lui le "méritait". Comme si les enfants de Loki n'existaient pas, comme si la monture dont il était si fier et qui lui offrait un respect aveugle et inconditionnel n'était pas son petit-fils.

Loki avait laissé Asgard comme tel et était redescendu sur Midgard, ne voulant laisser ses enfants seuls plus longtemps.

Fenrir s'était calmé, même beaucoup calmé. Il n'attaquait plus les humains, ne leur transmettait plus la lycanthropie et s'était réfugié dans une grotte. Quand Loki le trouva, l'énorme loup qu'était devenu son enfant ne l'attaqua pas, mais ne le laissa pas approcher pour autant. Après des années passées à l'apprivoiser, Loki avait enfin réussi à faire revenir l'esprit plus Ases de son fils à la surface, assez pour lui apprendre à prendre sa forme moins animale, celle qu'il aurait dû prendre depuis sa naissance, sa transformation en loup n'étant qu'un de ses nombreux pouvoirs.

Son petit bébé avait bien grandi, et Loki sentit pour la première fois une haine farouche envers Odin quand, après dix ans passé à ses côtés, Fenrir l'avait regardé pour lui dire que s'il avait cessé de culpabiliser, il pouvait partir, qu'il n'avait plus besoin de lui, pas d'une personne qui se proclamait père simplement parce qu'ils partageaient le même sang. Loki l'avait supplié de le pardonner, mais son petit avait été catégorique, ils n'étaient que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, et ce n'était pas ces quelques dernières années après une passivité de plus de mille ans qui allaient jouer en sa faveur.

Alors Loki lui avait proposer de retrouver son deuxième enfant, qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, lui promettant qu'il les laisserait tranquille après ça.

Jörmungandr, père de tous les serpents magiques de Midgard, avait longtemps voyagé avant de trouver refuge dans une forêt sombre et dense, très humide et traversée par un énorme fleuve dans lequel il aimait se prélasser. Au contraire de son aîné, le petit Jör ne haïssait pas son père. Il était peut-être né seul sur Midgard, abandonné, mais lui n'avait pas été enchaîné à sa forme animale dès sa plus tendre enfance, ayant rapidement appris à jongler entre les deux.

« - _Je suis né avec tous tes souvenirs, et mes petits serpents sont né avec les miens. Je sais ce que ça t'a fait que de devoir abandonné Fenrir, et j'ai eut des années pour me faire à l'idée que l'histoire s'était répétée. J'ai fait la paix avec ça, et j'ai réussi à comprendre ta passivité, lui avait un jour dit Jör avec un sourire sage. Mais Fenrir, c'est différent. C'est un loup, tu étais son Alpha et on l'a forcé à s'isoler, à le séparer de toi. Et comme tu n'es pas venu le chercher plus tôt, il a pris ça comme un rejet. Ses instincts sont trop puissants, il se refuse de te voir comme son Alpha et se battra contre toi aussi longtemps qu'il le fera contre lui-même._ »

Fenrir n'avait jamais su ce qu'avait dit son jeune frère à leur géniteur, mais ce dernier était venu le voir pour lui présenter une nouvelle fois ses excuses puis lui avait dit qu'il partait, comme il lui avait promis quelques mois plus tôt quand il lui avait proposé de retrouver son frère.

Ils étaient du même sang, ils avaient même la même génitrice, qui n'avait rien fait pour les retrouver, elle. Et au contact de son cadet, Loki eut le plaisir voir Fenrir s'apaiser pour cesser de se faire la guerre avant de partir de Midgard.

Puis Loki avait quitté Midgard pour la dernière fois, du moins l'avait-il dit à ses deux fils. En réalité, il s'était fait très discret sur Asgard et continuait de descendre sur cette Terre pour veiller de loin sur ses petits. Fenrir s'était ouvert au contact de son cadet et les deux garçons s'étaient construit une petite vie qu'ils quittaient au bout de six à sept ans sur Midgard, afin que personne ne réalise qu'ils ne vieillissaient pas. En plus des pouvoirs de transformation qu'ils avaient hérité de leur père, ils avaient la possibilité de se dissimuler un peu partout et de créer les papiers utiles pour leur nouvelle vie et de loin, Loki les aidait comme il le pouvait, un peu d'argent volé dans leur coffre de banque tout neuf, ou un peu de manipulation pour accélérer des démarches sur Midgard, qu'importe lesquelles.

Les années s'étaient mises à défiler de plus en plus rapidement et Loki avait remarqué que Fenrir le sentait. Il avait beau rester les veiller de très loin, son aîné le sentait à chaque fois et si les premières années, Loki l'avait vu grincer des dents, il s'était fait petit à petit à sa présence lointaine jusqu'à ce que Fenrir et Jörmungandr se mette à sa recherche. Pour le voir et l'accepter...

Et là... Loki avait pris peur. Était-il prêt à faire face aux conséquences de ses actes ? D'être aussi réfléchi ? Après tout, il avait libéré Fenrir sur un coup de tête, un coup d'éclat, et réunir ses deux fils n'était pas plus réfléchi. Il était encore jeune, avait-il les épaules pour être aussi présent pour ses enfants ?

Il avait fui et s'était retrouvé à déambuler au milieu des humains dans un village du même pays où ils avaient retrouvé Jör. Trop fébrile pour retourner à Asgard, il s'était établi quelques mois dans ce village, se cachant du regard de Heimdall ainsi que du flair et des instincts de ses enfants.

Il avait besoin de faire le point, mais il était faible. Et quand il avait croisé cette jeune humaine, belle comme le jour au sourire éclatant qui faisaient des recherches sur la magie Midgardienne pour une guerre qui faisait rage sur un autre continent... Eh bien, qui était-il pour repousser cette innocente fleur de pureté ?

Une douce Lily fougueuse aux yeux aussi verts que les siens, entre ses draps de coton...

* * *

 _Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir, vous aurais-je manqué ? 8D_

 _J'espère, un peu quand même :O enfin, pour mon lectorat habituel, j'espère. Pour les nouveaux arrivants, BONJOUR ET BIENVENU ! Entrez, prenez place et n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas ^w^ La seule chose qu'on puisse me reprocher, c'est que je ne suis toujours pas à jour dans mes réponses aux reviews, mais je vais y arriver un jour, c'est promis !_

 _Alors donc voilà, je me lance dans le cross over. Ou plutôt... Je ressors un vieux cross over qui attendait d'être publié, et le voici enfin ! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, en quelques jours, après avoir lut tous les cross over Harry Potter/Avengers, qu'importe le Ship, qu'importe l'histoire - même si j'ai un faible pour les MoD!Harry - et après avoir terminé de lire les chapitres en ligne du dernier Xover encore en cours aujourd'hui, je me suis dit "Mais Damn', il faut que je mette ma pierre à l'édifice ! " Et comme il n'y en a que peu en français, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre, et Tadaaaa ! J'ai décidé de poster le douze pour encourager les gens qui ont fait leur rentrée en début du mois et comme piqûre de rappel pour ceux qui rentrent en fin de mois. Voilà, je suis comme ça, moi, je vous fais des cadeaux le jour de mes 23 ans, je suis gentille, hein ? :3_

 _Alors, étant donné que j'ai tout écrit d'une traite, ça a été compliqué de faire le découpage en chapitre, donc je m'excuse d'avance pour les fins un peu… abrupte de certains passages._

 _J'espère tout de même que cela vous à plus, et vous plaira encore :D_

 _Il y a cinq parties, qui seront postées toutes les deux semaines le jeudi. Est-ce que ça convient à tous le monde ? 8-)_

 _Dans tous les cas, rendez-vous le 28 pour la partie 2, et pour mes lecteurs habituels ? Je vous prépare quelque chose pour dans quelques heures, soyez patients ;)_

 _Allez zou, moi je vais aller rejoindre mon lit :D_

 _À la prochaine !_

 _Xoxo, ´Win._

 _P.S : Les habitués, vous connaissez la rengaine, mais pour les petits nouveaux, j'ai une boîte mail, pour tout et n'importe quoi, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, là ou sur ma page FB :3 c'est plume (point) eowin (le petit arobase que j'ai jamais su comment ça s'écrivait) gmail (re-point) com :D_

 _EDIT : Je me suis trompé ! La suite sera la semaine prochaine, le 21 x)_


	2. PARTIE 2

**GENRE** **:** Action, Angst, Crossover, Family -

 **PARING :** / ( Mise à part si je fais une suite un jour )

 **RATING** **:** M

 **BÊTA** **:** Gentille **AL** :D

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Ainsi que Avengers, qui appartient à Marvel :3

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 2 -**

Quand le Lord Voldemort, qui fut un jour appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor, leva sa baguette pour détruire son ennemi de toujours, Harry Potter ferma les yeux et laissa l'Avada Kadavra le toucher et le détruire. Sa vie se terminait ici, alors qu'il avait à peine dix-sept ans ; mais ce n'était pas grave. Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là... Pendant un instant, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Plus jamais penser à regarder derrière lui, juste se laisser aller et ne plus penser à rien.

Sauf qu'il avait rouvert les yeux sur un endroit blanc, froid mais agréable ; Doux et paisible. C'était comme King Cross, en plus calme, désert. Sans personne, ni train, juste cette... Cette chose immonde qu'était le bout d'âme de Voldemort qui était accroché à lui depuis sa plus tendre enfance, depuis le moment où Jedusor avait tué ses parents. Puis Dumbledore fut là pour parler, lui octroyer un moment de calme et lui offrir le choix de quitter ce monde ou d'y retourner pour terminer de détruire Voldemort.

« _\- Mais quelqu'un d'autre peut s'occuper de lui, maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'Horcruxes à disposition..._ »

.

Harry voulait juste être au calme, rien de plus. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait qu'il était incapable d'être égoïste. Ce n'était pas lui, il se devait de revenir pour détruire Voldemort, parce qu'il le devait et il le voulait. Ce désir d'en finir était au final plus fort que l'appel du calme.

\- Il est temps d'y aller, Albus.

Le Gryffondor frissonna quand cette voix douce et jeune, mais avec... mais avec ces accents d'ancestralité - résonna dans ce lieu si vide. Dumbledore aussi frissonna, et ferma même les yeux.

Quand le directeur se tourna vers la lumière et que Harry suivit son regard, il retint un halètement. Dans la brume blanchâtre se détachait une des plus belles femmes qui lui fut été donné de voir. Grande, des cheveux couleur coucher de soleil, tressés contre les deux côtés de sa tête avec des yeux d'un bleu abyssale, rehaussés par des peintures de guerre sombres sur ses joues et sous ses lèvres. Une tunique bleue tombait sur un pantalon en daim tressé à la cheville, son torse protégé par un gilet en cuir par dessus une fine cote de maille et, à sa ceinture, une épée éclatante et dans sa main droite, un bouclier tout aussi étincelant.

\- Tu es déjà resté un peu trop longtemps ici, il est l'heure de partir, sourit-elle en tendant la main vers Dumbledore.

Harry déglutit en regardant le Directeur se tourner vers lui en souriant doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

La femme s'approcha et Harry frissonna. Il irradiait d'elle une quiétude qui l'attirait comme un papillon pouvait être attiré par une flamme. Elle vint jusqu'à lui et pencha la tête en l'observant, souriant doucement.

\- Harry Potter... C'est un plaisir de te voir ici. Mais il n'est pas encore l'heure pour toi, comptes-tu retourner sur Midgard ?

Même s'il ne comprit pas exactement ce qu'elle disait, le jeune homme su qu'elle parlait de retourner dans le monde des vivants. Alors il déglutit et hocha lentement la tête. Elle sourit un peu plus et prit son visage entre ses mains pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur son front, et Harry haleta un sanglot. Elle le prit tout contre elle et fredonna une mélodie alors que le jeune homme se terrait un peu plus contre elle, se gorgeant de tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnait dans l'instant. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il s'imaginait l'étreinte d'une mère, de celle qu'on donne à son enfant et pas seulement au petit qu'on aime tout autant, tout comme Molly l'avait fait jusque-là.

Elle se détacha de lui et essuya doucement ses joues du pouce en souriant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, petit. Tout va très bien se passer, tu verras.

Les bras ballants et un peu tremblant, Harry sourit lui aussi en hochant la tête. La femme se détourna et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Albus Dumbledore pour le pousser doucement devant elle. Tous deux se firent engloutir par la brume et disparurent en s'évaporant.

Mais Harry n'était pas triste. Cette femme, qui qu'elle soit, allait prendre soin d'Albus, il le savait, il le sentait. Ce qui se dégageait d'elle était si doux et agréable que Harry n'avait plus peur de retourner là-bas.

\- Attends.

Il ne sursauta pas et se retourna doucement. Une autre femme se tenait là, plus jeune mais non pas moins belle, malgré son physique que l'on pourrait trouver repoussant. Mais elle dégageait la même douceur et la même quiétude de la femme précédente.

Celle-ci avaient des cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Harry, et son œil gauche avait la même couleur émeraude que les siens, quoiqu'un peu plus sombre et pailletés d'or. Mais tout son côté droit, visage comme corps, avait été... Ça n'avait pas été brûlé, c'était comme si sa peau, ses muscles avaient été... n'avaient jamais été là – seul restaient les os d'un blanc laiteux. Elle aurait pu être cauchemardesque, mais Harry n'avait pas peur, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Un sourire étira la moitié de son visage et elle s'approcha doucement. Harry sourit lui aussi, un peu intimidé mais serein.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ne parlait pas, et pourtant sa voix résonnait partout autour de lui. Il frissonna mais pas de peur, ni de froid. La femme se rapprocha et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux, intimidé.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous êtes la Mort ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

En temps normal, il aurait grimacé en entendant sa voix ressemblant tant à celle d'un enfant intimidé. La femme rit doucement en glissant son bras sous le sien pour le tirer doucement après elle.

\- Si tu veux m'appeler comme ça, sourit-elle en parlant clairement cette fois-ci.

Harry fronça les sourcils sous sa voix douce et délicate, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle secoua la tête, faisant bouger ses boucles noires autour d'elle.

\- Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Mort est... Enfin, c'est Mort. C'est une entité à part entière, sans en être une. Lui, elle, qu'importe, elle a de nombreux visage et il prend celui qui convient le mieux pour ceux et celles qu'elle vient cueillir. Parce que la Mort est belle et la Mort est douce. Si la vie n'a besoin de personne pour venir, Mort est comme l'aînéé qui veille sur ses petits et qui est la seule présente au dernier instant, pour rendre tout plus doux et plus simple. Mort est Là, et on ne peut y échapper... Ou presque. J'en suis la Déesse et Freyja l'Instrument, expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. A nous trois, nous sommes l'Après et leurs Gardiens.

Harry cligna des paupières et observa la femme... Non, la Déesse, sourire doucement en l'observant.

\- Euh... Madame, s'inclina-t-il gauchement.

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et son rire clair résonna dans cet endroit - quel qu'il soit - et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, lui aussi amusé - mais allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Ne me sors pas de Madame, pas toi Harry. Appelle-moi Hel, ou Hela si tu veux.

Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque et acquiesça. Elle reprit lentement sa marche, le tirant doucement derrière elle. Il la suivit docilement.

\- Pourquoi suis-je encore là ? Osa-t-il enfin demander.

La Déesse de la mort, éthérée dans sa robe blanche, soupira d'aise en observant autour d'elle.

\- J'aime cet endroit. C'est toujours si... doux, cet endroit est si simple par rapport à Midgard, Vanaheim ou pire, Asgard, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait.

\- J'aime Helheim, j'aime aussi le Valhalla, mais cet endroit est mon endroit préféré.

Le jeune homme tiqua au dernier nom. Ça lui rappelait quelque chose, ça résonnait dans sa mémoire, mais ça semblait venir de si loin que rien ne lui revenait.

\- Que connais-tu de ton Monde et des autres ? Des Dieux Nordiques et toute la merde qu'ils mettent partout ?

Le Gryffondor grimaça un peu sous le juron mais plissa les paupières en la fixant. Maintenant ça faisait sens - enfin, presque.

\- Euh... Très... très légèrement, pourquoi ?

\- Cet univers est composé d'une multitude de Monde, dont neufs Royaumes sont les plus importants. Midgard, ta terre natale, le monde du milieu. Au-dessus, le royaume des Elfes clairs, puis celui des Vanes, les dieux mineurs, et enfin Asgard, le Royaume des Ases, ceux qui se croient tout puissant et au-dessus de tous, avec à sa tête, Odin "Le Père-de-toute-chose". Puis les royaumes du dessous - Jötunheim, le royaume des géants des glaces ; le royaume des Elfes sombres ainsi que celui des Brumes, terre natale de toutes créatures magiques ; le royaume du feu, là où naissent et meurent les Phoenix, puis mon royaume, Hellheim, que je gouverne depuis quelques siècles maintenant.

Harry frissonna et elle sourit un peu tendrement.

\- Tout ceci forme ce que l'on appelle l'Arbre-Monde, le Yggdrasil. C'est cette composition, cet Arbre, qui irradie doucement de magie et qui s'accrochent à quelques âmes, de ci, de là. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Il hocha doucement la tête, un peu perdu mais essayant d'emmagasiner le plus d'information possible.

Il ne savait pas où tout cela allait déboucher, mais si elle prenait le temps de tout lui expliquer, c'était sûrement parce que ça devait être important. Alors il se tut et fut un élève très assidu. Elle sourit, comme si elle savait ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête.

\- Odin pense que Hellheim et que le Valhalla sont différents, parce qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ce qu'il y a après sa vie. Mort cueille les âmes sur les huit royaumes et elles se retrouvent ici. Freyja est plus douce que moi, elle vient chercher les guerriers qui sont morts sur le champ de bataille, qu'ils voient un visage doux et agréable après un trépas douloureux. Elle veille sur une partie du Royaume de Hellheim, le Valhalla, bien que Odin et vous Midgardiens, pensent que c'est un royaume au-dessus d'Asgard.

Elle secoua la tête, comme peinée.

\- Mais la mort reste la mort, la dignité n'est qu'un concept que les êtres pensant ont jugé intéressant de rajouter. La mort n'a ni couleur, ni sexe, ne porte aucun jugement. Elle fauche et c'est tout.

Elle sourit et à cet instant, Harry se dit qu'elle aurait fait une parfaite Reine des Glaces de Serpentard.

\- Par contre, je suis moins impartiale que Mort, et il est vrai qu'avec Freyja, qui aime prendre soin des âmes les plus douces, celles qui ont eu des vies les plus calmes, ces âmes torturées mais toujours blanche qui méritent d'être chouchoutées... Je suis un peu moins douce, c'est vrai.

Son rire ressemblait à une armée de clochettes teintant dans la quiétude du lieu et Harry frissonna. C'était la Déesse de la Mort, bien entendu qu'elle était dangereuse.

\- Avec mon père et avec ce que Odin m'a fait, je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune honte de décharger ma frustration sur les âmes les plus noires qui soient, sourit-elle mesquinement.

Harry se retrouva à sourire puis se secoua. Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est dans la nature de l'être humain que d'avoir quelque fois envie de faire payer quelque chose à quelqu'un.

Hel sourit et passa de nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air tendre.

\- Mais tu es un humain des plus bon, Feyja t'adores déjà.

Harry sourit timidement et s'il avait pu, il aurait rougi.

\- Merci... murmura-t-il.

Elle le fixa quelques instants.

\- Si je te raconte tout cela, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à t'expliquer. En fait, beaucoup de choses à t'expliquer. Les Reliques, ton père, Asgard, James... Ton demi-sang...

Harry grinça des dents.

\- Ne me dite pas que dans la mort, le sang pur d'un sorcier est important ! Gronda-t-il.

Hel secoua doucement la tête.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, c'est une fantaisie fanatique de quelques enfants de l'Arbre. Non, je parle de... De ton père et de James.

Harry haleta et écarquilla les yeux, une idée sombre et folle prenant racine dans son esprit, mais au vu du regard triste sur le visage de la Déesse, ce n'était peut-être pas une idée si folle que ça.

\- James n'est pas... non, ce n'est pas... Balbutia-t-il, paniqué.

\- James t'a aimé de tout son cœur et t'aime toujours, Lily aussi. N'en doute jamais. Mais ton père... Eh bien...

Elle sourit et rit en le prenant contre elle.

\- Notre père nous aime très fort.

 **.*.**

Loki et Lily avaient passé trois mois ensemble puis s'étaient quittés avec des promesses de rester en contact tout en sachant tous deux de ne jamais les tenir. Loki était enfin allé faire face à ses enfants, et Lily était retournée à la guerre de son pays, et le Dieu de la Mesquinerie pensait ne plus jamais avoir à faire à elle..

Mais en plus d'avoir une semence que tous qualifiaient de maudite, apparemment il était aussi très ... prolifique. Les Midgardiens avaient pourtant bien des moyens de protections en tout genre, mais même là, Loki semblait ne pas pouvoir faire comme tout le monde. Comme quoi, son statut de Dieu du Chaos n'était peut-être pas usurpé, du moins pour sa vie.

Alors même qu'il était revenu sur Asgard, juste pour faire acte de présence et rappeler à tous son existence si controversée, il avait senti cette sensation au niveau du cœur, cette traction dans son abdomen qui se faisait de plus en plus forte...

Loki était alors retourné sur Midgard et avait suivi cet instinct, celui-là même qui lui rappelait le lien qu'il partageait avec ses enfants. Il sentait toujours l'esprit fougueux et plein de rage de Fenrir et l'esprit calme et sage de Jör dans un coin de sa tête, vibrant et grondant ; et bien plus atténué, la passivité et la docilité dans cet esprit sauvage qu'était Sleipnir. Quand à Hel, il la ressentait partout, sa fille était la Déesse de la Mort, et la Mort était partout. Mais le lien concret qui était comme ceux qu'il partageait avec ses fils était… éteint.

Il s'était retrouvé dans un hôpital de sorcier sur Midgard, aux murs blancs et immaculés, aux médicomages pressés et stressés. Il n'avait même pas atteint la maternité qu'il avait compris et son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus fort à ses oreilles.

La belle _Tiger Lily_ , confortablement installée contre pleins d'oreillers, son ventre distendu, l'avait alors regardé entrer dans sa chambre avec des yeux pétillants. Elle lui avait soufflé qu'elle n'avait pas pensé le revoir un jour, qu'elle était désolée de ne lui avoir rien dit mais qu'elle ne voulait pas l'accabler d'un enfant qu'elle avait choisi seule de garder après une passion d'été qui s'était essoufflé comme une allumette. Mais l'accouchement arrivant de plus en plus rapidement, elle s'était mise à prier que Raphaël - le nom qu'il avait utilisé pour se présenter lors de ces quelques mois sur Midgard et qu'il lui avait donné - sache, un minimum. Loki avait simplement hoché la tête et s'était retrouvé un peu perdu quand elle s'était mise à pleurer.

Elle l'avait prié de ne pas lui prendre leur fils. En tant que sorcière dans une société patriarcale, elle ne pouvait pas donner naissance à un fils sans père, que ce petit bout ne pouvait pas être reconnu dans cette société sans Nom, le sien ne comptant pas. Elle lui avait expliqué - sangloté même - qu'elle s'était confié à la seule personne qu'elle savait qu'il n'allait pas la juger, son ancien petit-ami, un certain James Potter. Ce dernier, chevalier au grand cœur, lui avait proposer de les mettre tous deux à l'abri en l'épousant, pour donner un nom au fils à venir et de l'argent pour la jeune femme. Ils s'étaient alors mariés rapidement, pour justifier la grossesse de Lily auprès de leurs proches et de la société... Et leur flamme passée s'était rallumée, plus forte encore.

Ils s'aimaient tous deux, et James aimait déjà l'enfant qui n'était pourtant pas le sien.

Loki l'avait écouté patiemment, lui tenant la main et tissant des protections autour de la jeune midgardienne, autour de l'hôpital pour que Heimdall ne voit rien. Puis le fameux James était entré, surprit de trouver un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas auprès de sa femme enceinte, installée dans cet hôpital sous un nom d'emprunt.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie s'était alors présenté. Réellement présenté. Il leur avait dit, pour les dieux nordiques, pour ses autres enfants, qui était son père et ce qu'il avait fait à ses petits justement.

« _\- Même si j'avais voulu, je ne peux pas faire partie de sa vie. Même si Harry n'est pas mentionné dans la prophétie du Ragnarok, j'ai peur qu'Odin n'y fasse pas attention et le condamne comme ses frères et sœurs. Je ne veux pas de cela pour lui, je ne veux ça pour aucun de mes enfants. Je veillerais sur Harry, de loin, mais je ne peux me permettre d'être en contact avec lui. Seulement, Harry sera un sorcier très fort, même si je scelle mon héritage. C'est votre petit et vous allez élever un bon petit garçon, mais il va falloir que je pose des sorts sur lui. Qu'Heimdall ne le voit pas et que Odin ne le trouve jamais ; qu'Harry ne puisse utiliser sa puissance Asgardienne. Il faudra aussi que je pose un léger sort sur vous. Peu de midgardiens parlent et croient encore aux dieux nordiques, alors si soudainement deux sorciers se mettent à parler de moi, Heimdall pourrait le savoir. Pour le moment, vous êtes protégé, le bâtiment est caché de sa vue et il a trop à faire pour réaliser qu'une infime petite partie lui échappe ; mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Je peux faire en sorte que si vous parlez de moi, vous seuls pourriez comprendre de quoi et de qui vous parler. Pour une oreille extérieur_ _e_ _, ce sera un autre nom, une autre situation._

 _\- Devrions-nous en parler à Harry quand il sera en âge de comprendre ? Je ne me vois pas mentir à mon bébé..._

 _\- C'est votre choix. Malheureusement, j'ai peur que si vous lui dites que James n'est pas son père biologique, il cherche à me trouver - et cela pourrait attirer l'œil d'Heimdall._

 _\- Mais si quelqu'un doute, fait des tests, essaye de comprendre la vérité-_

 _\- Douce Lily, personne ne se doutera de rien. Mais si vous voulez, je peux déposer un petit charme sur lui, qu'il ressemble à James._ »

Les deux sorciers s'étaient regardés et avaient hoché la tête.

« _\- Prince Loki... Enfin, Seigneur..._

 _\- Juste Loki, Lily._

 _\- ... Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait une guerre ici. Et James et moi, nous travaillons activement contre les Ténèbres. Nous risquons nos vies à chaque instant... On a bien des amis qui pourraient prendre soins de Harry s'il nous arrive quelque chose mais... Si nous disparaissons, peux-tu..._

 _\- Je garderais toujours un œil sur Harry. Malgré mes erreurs, je prends soin de mes petits, je te promets que je veillerais sur lui._ »

Le couple marié avait soupiré de soulagement et Loki était resté dans le coin jusqu'à ce que Lily mette au monde un petit garçon en bonne santé, une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le haut de son crâne. Lily et James avaient roucoulé autour de ce petit ange puis James avait doucement déposé Harry dans les bras de Loki.

Le Dieu du Chaos et de la Mesquinerie n'avait pas versé de larme, qui que ce soit dirait le contraire serait atomisé dans l'instant, foi de Loki. Le petit Harry n'était pas né avec les yeux bleus, comme la majorité des bébés, mais avait de grands yeux intelligents, l'exact même que ceux de Loki. Si Lily avait des yeux émeraudes, ceux de Loki avaient cette teinte qu'il n'avait trouvé qu'une fois sur Midgard, une pierre précieuse du nom de diopside de Russie. Et Harry avait les mêmes, trop irréels pour un midgardien, cerclés d'or et pailletée de jaune, tout comme Jör et Hela.

Loki l'avait doucement tenu contre lui un petit moment avant qu'il ne murmure doucement des incantations. Très vite, les yeux du petit bébé avaient pris la teinte de ceux de sa mère, perdant les paillettes dorées ; son nez avait perdu son petit côté pointu et sa peau était moins pâle. Loki savait qu'en grandissant, ses cheveux allaient être tout comme ceux de James, indomptable et épais, et il aurait besoin de lunette. Loki l'avait gardé encore quelques minutes puis l'avait rendu à la mère épuisé mais épanouie. Le Dieu avait observé, attendri, cette petite famille de sorcier qui méritait son soutien. Sans qu'ils ne le réalisent, Loki les protégea de l'œil d'Heimdall puis était partit.

Malheureusement, à peine un an plus tard, il avait dû quitté Asgard pour retrouver Harry. Il connaissait la guerre, il la connaissait et la comprenait, mais cela n'apaisa pas pour autant la douleur de voir James et Lily morts dans leur maison, tué par le sorcier noir qu'il combattait. Il avait senti les sorts qu'il avait posé sur Harry être détruit. Le fameux Voldemort, alias Tom Jedusor, avait tenté de tuer son enfant, mais aucun sort sorcier était assez puissant pour défaire un Dieu, et encore moins le demi-Dieu qu'était Harry, malgré son statut de mortel. Étant encore jeune, la magie du petit qu'il avait hérité de son père, bien qu'enfermée sous des sorts, était encore "active", elle ne s'était pas encore endormie, les sorts devant se renforcer avec le temps. Elle avait été assez active pour détruire les protections de Loki et renforcer le sort de Lily qu'elle avait posé en se sacrifiant pour son enfant. Et si la protection de la mère avait sauvé son enfant du sort, la magie Asgardienne avait défendue son porteur et ... Pouf le Lord Noir.

Loki avait dû résister à l'impétueux besoin de prendre Harry dans ses bras et de s'enfuir avec lui pour l'élever autour de ses frères, mais il n'avait pu. Il n'avait qu'eut le temps de reposer les sorts pour protéger Harry du regard de Heimdall et ceux de dissimulation qui le faisait ressembler à son père adoptif, qu'un homme pénétrait les lieux. Caché à sa vue, il avait donc observé son petit pleurer dans son berceau alors qu'un homme sanglotait sur le corps de _Tiger Lily_ ; puis l'homme était parti, remplacé par deux autres, un très imposant et un autre au regard hanté...

Loki avait suivi Harry de loin et avait réussi pendant des années à veiller sur lui tout en jonglant entre Midgard et ses trois fils, et Asgard. Sa patience avait été mise à rude épreuve en voyant ces déchets de midgardiens délaisser son cadet, le faisant se sentir comme un monstre, le torturant mentalement et ne lésant pas sur les châtiments physiques. Quelque fois, Loki se glissait dans cette maison et ouvrait la porte de son... de son placard - Hela prendra soin de ces âmes le moment venu, Loki avait confiance en sa princesse - et s'accroupissait à côté de lui pour caresser les cheveux sombres de son petit, l'enveloppant de sa magie pour le soigner et apaiser son âme et son esprit, apaiser ses nuits. Il avait bien tenté de faire payer ses humains mais par deux fois, Harry en avait pâtit. Quand la société de Vernon Dursley avait rencontré des difficultés par un heureux coup du " hasard " - Loki avait de nombreux noms -, Vernon avait déversé sa frustration sur le petit corps de cinq ans d'un Harry qui ne comprenait rien. Et quand le lendemain, alors que Loki avait soigné ses blessures durant la nuit, Petunia avait vu qu'il était frais comme un gardon... Elle aussi n'avait pas eu la main leste.

Alors Loki, impuissant, n'avait pu que s'écarter. Les services sociaux moldus avaient été contactés mais d'après Dumbledore, Harry avait besoin de la protection du sang que Lily avait mis en place par son sacrifice. Et même si la magie asgardienne pouvait protéger Harry, elle était désormais trop endormie pour s'activer, laissant Harry avec cette seule défense.

Les années avaient passée, tellement rapidement. Harry était entré à Poudlard, découvrant le monde sorcier, et Loki s'était presque rendu malade que de voir son petit garçon mortel être chaque année mis au-devant la scène alors qu'il détestait ça, et par-dessus tout, être en danger chaque année que l'Yggdrasil faisait. Mais Harry appartenait au monde sorcier, il était mortel et si Loki était trop près, Odin allait finir par le découvrir, Loki le savait. Alors il ne pouvait que lui lancer quelques sorts de protections discrètement ; insuffler une idée à des jumeaux qui ne juraient que par lui, pour qu'une certaine carte tombe entre de bonnes mains ; surveiller qu'un des nombreux fils de Fenrir ne fasse aucun mal à son petit ; retransformer en portoloin la coupe lumineuse, que Harry s'enfuit de ce cimetière ; insuffler l'idée à une certaine Hermione Granger, pour une sorte de club de défense ; apparaître aux créatures magiques pour leur demander leur aide...

Malheureusement, le destin avait toujours été et sera contre lui. Loki était maudit, et c'était encore ses enfants qui en payait le prix, et son petit mortel avaient eu la pire des sentences.

.*.

Il était Harry James Potter. Il l'avait toujours été et aujourd'hui, il savait qu'il était encore plus. Harry James Loki Potter Lokinson, fils adoptif de James Fleamont Potter, né d'une liaison entre la sorcière Midgardienne Lilianne Rose Evans et le Dieu du Chaos et de la Mesquinerie Loki Odinson.

Il était un demi Dieu par naissance, et par ses actions, était désormais Maître de la Mort.

Pourquoi ne faisait-il jamais comme tout le monde, déjà ?

Quand il s'était réveillé après plusieurs heures de discutions avec la Déesse de la Mort, avec sa grande sœur Hel, où elle lui avait montré tout ce que leur père Loki avait fait pour lui - pour eux - et pourquoi il l'avait fait ; à peine deux secondes s'étaient écoulées dans le monde normal, sur Midgard.

Harry s'était relevé, s'était battu, avait tué, et avait vaincu.

Voldemort était défait, et Harry pouvait enfin souffler. Il avait fallu quelques mois à Harry pour se remettre de la bataille, des sorts qu'il avait reçus et surtout, de l'afflux de magie en plus qui l'avait bouleversé. Hel l'avait prévenu : Avec sa mort, les sorts que Loki avait mis sur lui pour qu'il ressemble tellement à James et les protections pour sceller sa magie Asgardienne - sa magie divine, par Merlin ! - avaient été détruit. Alors peu à peu, Harry avait retrouvé le physique qu'il aurait toujours dû avoir. Il s'était mis à grandir, prenant une poignée de centimètre, ses yeux étaient devenus comme ceux de sa sœur - et de son frère Jör apparemment -, il n'avait plus besoin de lunette et sa peau était devenu un peu plus claire. Il se sentait plus fort, plus sûr de lui, et peut-être un peu plus Serpentard aussi. Ce n'était d'ailleurs plus étonnant que le Choixpeau avait proposé de l'y mettre - entre son grand frère qui était un serpent géant et qui, d'après les dires de sa sœur, était celui qui avait engendré tous les basilics du monde ; et son père qui était le DIEU du CHAOS et de la MESQUINERIE et d'après certaines sources, du mensonge... Eh bien... Ce n'était définitivement pas l'Horcruxe qu'il avait en lui qui l'avait fait hésité.

Harry s'était un peu éloigné de la folie qui agitait le monde sorcier. Il avait fallu un an pour que ce dernier se relève de cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré et fait trop de mort et malgré quelques apparitions pour faire plaisir, Harry ne voulait pas de toute cette folie. Les premiers mois, le jeune homme en avait voulu à Loki, ce "père" absent qui faisait son petit mojo de loin. Oui, peut-être qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé les miches, aidé d'une certaine manière, mais Harry qui avait toujours cru être orphelin se retrouvait avec un père, une sœur et trois frères. Il avait refusé les premiers mois de penser à Loki en tant que père, James l'avait aimé et était mort pour lui.

Et puis... Le temps avait passé, l'idée avait fait son chemin et Harry s'était retrouvé à avoir besoin de connaître ce père silencieux et invisible. Huit mois après être devenu le Maître de la Mort - Hel devait revenir le voir pour lui expliquer ce que cela voulait dire exactement -, Harry s'était mis à guetter les signes pour surprendre Loki. Au bout de dix mois sans aucun signe de vie de sa part, le jeune homme s'était penché sur les mythes nordiques Midgardiens pour essayer de trouver des informations, essayer de démêler le vrai du faux. Puis il s'était en mis en quête de ses deux frères, qu'il savait être en vie quelque part sur Terre.

Il l'avait senti. Ça s'était fait progressivement, assez lentement pour qu'il ne panique. Et puis, ça n'avait pas été très compliqué à comprendre ; après tout, il avait fait nombreuses recherches pour savoir tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la lycanthropie pour palier à toutes les éventualités auxquelles il pourrait faire face avec le fils de Rémus, son filleul Teddy. Il était trop tôt pour savoir s'il avait le gène, mais valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Et il avait reconnu les signes d'appartenance à une meute saine, comme il y en avait aux États-Unis. Ce n'était pas étonnant après tout, son aîné était un loup géant.

Est-ce lui aussi allait-il avoir la possibilité de se transformer en animal géant ?

Il avait fait nombreuses recherches, questionné les spécialistes de pleins de pays, moldus comme sorciers, était allez voir les théologiens spécialisés dans la mythologie nordique.

Il s'était activé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et peut-être aurait-il dû être plus prudent. La Guerre ne lui avait-elle donc rien apprit ?

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest :** Toutes les deux semaines ^^ Je l'avais marqué

 **Akiza666 :** Mais nan, je suis gentille 8D Enfin, je crois... il faut demandé à mes autres lecteurs xD

Eh bien, je suis moi-même contente que tu sois contente qu'un Xover sauvage apparaisse dans les hautes herbes ! \O/

Ah eh bien oui, c'est sûr que j'ai été un peu influencé et inspiré par les autres crossover déjà existants ^^ Ouiii, je voulais un Loki un peu touchant, un peu plus que dans la série de film. Ouii, j'ai réussit à bien 'cuter' pour ce passage x) Et je comprend ta frustration, mais eh ! La suite est là ! \O ( Oui, je m'étais trompé, la semaine du 28, c'est pour mon autre fic ! ) J'espère qu'elle va t'émouvoir et te plaire .w.

Bisous et merci pour ta review !

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Je m'étais trompé la dernière fois, voilà, c'était cette histoire là qui arrivait en première :D Pour bien commencer la semaine, ça va, non ?_

 _J'avais oublié de préciser que je parlais à un moment donné de mpreg... mais est-ce que l'on peut considéré cela comme du mpreg, puisque Loki avait prit la forme d'une femme quand il est tombé "enceint" ?_

 _Vous avez quatre heures 8|_

 _;)_

 _Cela vous plait-il toujours ? Mais bon dieu, je termine sur un cliff ! ;) Que VA-T-IL SE PASSER, VANDIDIOU ?!_

 _Eh bien, vous verrez ça lundi dans deux semaines ~O~_

 _xoxo, 'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - Et ma boite mail est toujours ouverte :3__


	3. PARTIE 3

**GENRE** **:** Action, Angst, Crossover, Family -

 **PARING :** / ( Mise à part si je fais une suite un jour )

 **RATING** **:** M

 **BÊTA** **:** Dernière partie corrigée par **AL**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Ainsi que Avengers, qui appartient à Marvel :3

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 3 -**

\- Malgré toutes ses années, tes bêtises passées et les conséquences qu'elles ont eu, je vois que tu n'as toujours pas apprit la leçon.

Loki n'osa respirer, alors qu'il se tenait droit, crispé juste en face de son père qui se tenait royalement dans son trône. Non. Ce n'était pas son père qui se trouvait devant lui, c'était le monarque d'Asgard avec à sa droite Heimdall, qui fixait Loki de son œil-qui-voit-tout et le plus jeune des fils d'Odin sentit une sueur froide le traverser.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar, ça ne pouvait être autre chose...

\- Tu as parfaitement fait honneur à ton nom et à ta réputation, réussissant à me cacher, ainsi qu'à Heimdall, un autre fils pendant plus de dix-huit années. A quoi pensais-tu, Loki ?

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie haleta silencieusement et tenta de déglutir, ouvrant la bouche pour répondre mais son esprit était blanc.

\- Je ... Je ne ... voulais pas que... commença-t-il d'une voix faible.

\- Tu m'as désobéi, encore une fois - tu t'es permit de me cacher l'existence d'un autre de tes fils, malgré la dangerosité de ses aînés !

\- Non, Père, Harry n'est pas... Il n'est pas évoqué par la prophétie, Harry n'a rien à voir avec le Ragnarok... continua Loki, se sentant trembler de peur.

\- C'est ton fils ! Et un puissant sorcier, que crois-tu qu'il va faire ? Un être aussi puissant doit-être identifié et surveillé, pas caché !

\- Père, laissez-moi vous expliqué ! Il ne sait rien, il n'a jamais su. Il ne me connaît, il ne connaît pas son héritage, il n'y a même accès, ce n'est pas une menace !

\- Tu as tort.

Loki trembla un peu plus fort en entendant la voix de Heimdall et lui jeta un regard.

\- Il sait parfaitement qui il est. Il s'est mis à chercher des informations sur Asgard, sur le Père de Toute chose et sur comment te contacter. Il a parfaitement conscience de qui il est et il a pleinement contrôle de son héritage.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche sous le choc.

\- Je... Comment ? Il ne m'a jamais rencontré, les seules personnes qui savaient sont morte depuis des années, c'est...

\- Que crois-tu ? Un être aussi puissant trouvera toujours un moyen d'arriver à ses fins et il cherche un moyen de nous atteindre !

Loki sursauta et pour la première fois de sa longue vie, se jeta à genoux au sol face à son père.

\- Pitié Père, il doit y avoir une explication, Harry ne ferait jamais rien contre Asgard, c'est un garçon très bien, il n'est pas une menace-

\- PAS UNE MENACE ?! Il a tué des gens ! C'est peut-être un enfant, mais il a le sang de ses congénères sur les mains, il est dangereux ! Et tu sais le sort réservé à ceux qui tuent ceux de leur peuple.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Non pitié Père, ne le mettez pas à mort, je vous en supplie ! C'était la guerre, il n'avait pas... Il-Il, c'est un mortel, il n'a pas hérité de notre longévité, dans quelques années il sera mort de vieillesse, je vous en supplie Père, ne faites pas ça !

\- Je sais qu'il est mortel. C'est pourquoi je ne le mettrais pas à mort.

Loki se permit un soupire et ferma les yeux, tremblant.

\- Merci... Merci... murmura-t-il comme une litanie.

\- Mais...

Le Dieu du Chaos releva brusquement la tête, le cœur sautant.

\- Je ne peux prendre le risque d'une attaque sur Asgard. Ainsi, je condamne le demi dieu Harry James Potter Lokinson à l'exil, dans le Monde Noir où j'ai banni démons et titans il y a bien longtemps et que la Déesse de la mort ne peut visiter. Il est condamné à y trouver la mort et son âme y restera jusqu'à la fin des temps, sauvegardant ainsi le Royaume d'Asgard d'une alliance entre le Midgardien et sa sœur-

\- Non ! Non, c'est Freyja qui s'en occupera, Hela ne le connaît même pas, Père, par pitié !

\- AINSI SOIT-IL ! Hurla Odin pour le couper, abattant brusquement son sceptre sur le sol.

Une vague de magie s'en échappa et Loki sentit la présence de Harry disparaître de son cœur, le laissant figé d'horreur.

Odin se leva de son trône et descendit jusqu'à son fils le plus jeune pour poser sa main sur l'épaule tremblotante.

\- Tu es encore jeune Loki, tu ne sais rien. En tant que Roi, j'ai des devoirs. Quand tu seras plus vieux et un père méritant, tu comprendras.

Ainsi le Père-de-Toute-chose laissa son plus jeune fils et quitta la pièce, Heimdall le suivant.

Personne n'avait vu Thor assister à la fin de la conversation, et le Dieu du Tonnerre quitta la Salle du trône en secouant la tête, soupirant face à l'inconscience de son frère, aveugle à la douleur de ce dernier.

.

Dans la salle du trône d'Asgard désormais vide, Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que son front touche le sol, les larmes coulant de ses yeux et les sanglots compressant sa poitrine, et ce vide dans sa tête qui ne pourra plus jamais être comblé.

Dans un petit appartement en plein centre de Mexico, en plein nuit, Fenrir se transforma partiellement sans pouvoir se retenir, hurlant à la lune la perte d'un des membres de sa meute ; alors qu'à l'autre bout du monde, un petit garçon d'un an et quelques mois se transformait pour la première fois, pleurant lui-aussi à la lune même si le soleil était haut dans le ciel de Grande-Bretagne.

À Heillheim, Freyja et Hela s'enlacèrent pour pleurer la perte du Roi, et Mort laissa exprimer sa colère en cueillant furieusement les âmes condamnées de cet instant, sans prendre le temps de s'attarder sur la douleur qui leur causait.

Odin avait déclaré la guerre au monde des morts, et l'Instrument, la Déesse et l'Entité se mirent à attendre patiemment le moment où elles l'accueilleraient avec tout le 'respect' qu'elles avaient pour cet ... 'homme'.

.*.

Douze ans. Douze longues années étaient passées depuis ce jour funeste où Harry avait été aspiré dans le Monde Noire - aussi appelée la Dimension Noire. Douze longues années que Loki faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour aller le sauver... Ou tout du moins, aller le chercher. Il avait perdu tout espoir depuis le moment où il avait perdu contact avec la vie de Harry. Harry, qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de connaître, auprès de qui il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'expliquer, de lui présenter ses excuses et, peut-être par la sainte mère, de se faire pardonner. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps et ne l'aurait plus jamais. Les premières années sans Harry étaient assez floues dans l'esprit du Dieu de la Mesquinerie. Peut-être s'était-il déchaîné sur Midgard, faisant se déchaîner les éléments, que tout être de Midgard porte le deuil de son enfant. Il se souvenait vaguement de Fenrir et de Jör qui étaient à ses côtés, le faisant manger et lui parlant doucement pour le faire revenir.

C'était si douloureux... Loki ne voulait pas revenir dans la réalité, il voulait juste rester là, amorphe...

Mais ses enfants avaient besoin de lui, eux aussi avaient le droit de faire leur deuil. Alors Loki s'était relevé, encore plus torturé et dérangé qu'il ne l'avait été jusque-là. Flanqué de ses deux aînés, il se permit de pleurer et ses enfants pleurèrent aussi. Puis Loki retourna sur Midgard, après six ans à errer sur la Terre de son petit dernier. Odin l'avait vu revenir avec une certaine désapprobation mais Frigga était visiblement soulagée de le revoir parmi eux, après tant de temps d'absence.

Personne ne lui demanda où il était, personne ne parla de Harry, personne ne s'intéressa.

.

Loki gronda quand le Chitauri se redressa pour se battre. Le Dieu fit un signe du poignet en concentrant sa puissance dans ses doigts et de la glace emprisonna les membres inférieurs de l'alien. La bête, doté de peu d'intelligence, tenta malgré tout d'avancer vers lui et bascula presque en avant. Avec un regard perdu sur la glace qui l'empêchait de bouger, elle poussa un cri de guerre en fixant Loki. Ce dernier sourit avec plaisir et se pencha sur le sol, posant ses mains sur l'asphalte et sa magie dégagea les alentours dans un rayon de trois mètres de tous débris. Rien ne devait perturber le rituel.

.

Dès qu'il était retourné à Asgard, Loki s'était encore plus isolé que d'ordinaire. Il s'était mis dans l'idée folle de trouver un moyen pour passer dans la Dimension Noire, quel qu'en allait être le prix à payer. Il avait d'abord pensé, le temps d'un cours instant, de supplier son père pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Mais Odin ne revenait jamais sur ses décisions et ne reconnaîtrait jamais ses erreurs. Alors sitôt cette idée avait-elle germée dans son esprit qu'il l'avait étouffé. Il avait ensuite pensé à voler le sceptre de Odin pour l'utiliser, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en contrôler la puissance.

Alors il s'était mis à chercher. Dans les bibliothèques de Vanheim, puis celles d'Asgard. Il avait épluché chaque grimoire, chaque parchemin de puissance, tout.

Sept ans après la disparition de son cadet, Loki avait enfin trouvé la réponse à toute sa détresse. Malheureusement, l'ingrédient principale de ce rituel avait totalement disparu. Loki avait mémorisé le rituel, le retravaillant, le tournant dans tous les sens pour trouver une solution, essayant par tous les moyens de trouver un substitut à cet ingrédient.

Malheureusement, il n'y en avait aucun.

Alors Loki avait cessé de chercher, mais n'avait pas abandonné pour autant.

.

Loki ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer ses tremblements et tenter par la même occasion de reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur.

Douze ans... C'était long.

Quelques années plus tôt, quand Odin avait commencé à parler de couronner son frère, Loki s'était mis à espérer pouvoir récupérer la dépouille de Harry, quémandant à Thor de lui ouvrir le passage assez longtemps. Il en aurait le pouvoir, alors qu'Odin dormirait. Malheureusement, cela prenait trop de temps et Loki n'était pas quelqu'un de patient. Pour éviter de montrer trop son impatience - et se sentant de plus en plus exaspéré par le comportement de ses congénères - il était redescendu sur Midgard pour se calmer auprès de ses fils. Il avait enfin réussi à créer une relation avec eux, enfin. A cette époque, ils s'étaient installés dans une grande ville des États-Unis et Loki était resté avec eux quelques mois avant de se décider.

Odin prenait trop de temps à aller dormir. Thor prenait trop de temps à monter sur le trône. Alors il avait décidé de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à rependre le chaos sur sa terre natale.

Du moins, croyait-il être sa terre natale.

.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie grinça des dents et se secoua pour se concentrer. Il n'avait pas à se laisser distraire, il n'avait que trop foiré jusque-là.

Oui, ça avait été une très mauvaise idée que de s'allier avec les géants de glace et les faire infiltrer Asgard pour faire diversion, le temps que Loki emprunte le sceptre de son père. Malheureusement, non seulement ça avait totalement foiré, il n'avait pas pu atteindre le sceptre de son père mais pire que tout : Odin n'était pas son père.

.

Loki se concentra et appela sa magie pour la concentrer dans sa main. Ses doigts devinrent bleus et sa magie de glace percuta le sol, gelant l'asphalte. Il bougea, lentement, pour ne pas perdre le rythme et l'intensité de son sort. Lentement, il fit le tour du Chitauri toujours immobilisé par sa glace, mais Loki savait que cette dernière n'allait pas tenir trop longtemps. Sa main droite toujours braquée au sol, il leva la gauche et plissa des yeux vers l'alien. Il tendit les doigts et doucement fit pivoter son poignet ; Un peu plus de glace se créa à ses pieds et remonta doucement le long des hanches du... monstre, on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, oui.

Il se redressa une fois son œuvre achevée et soupira distraitement en sentant l'impatience faire bouillir son sang dans ses veines. Il touchait au but, enfin. Après la folie, après le chaos, le vide et la torture, toute son œuvre aboutissait enfin. Doucement, perfidement, il fit se resserrer sa glace autour du Chitauri, juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'entendre crier de douleur et il sourit. Puis il reporta toute son attention sur le sol, qu'il n'avait jamais cesser de marquer avec de la glace, tournant autour du Chitauri jusqu'à l'enfermer dans un cercle de glace.

Quand ce fut fait, il s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur la glace et ferma les yeux. Il attendit deux secondes, pour être calé sur un de ses battements de cœur et envoya une pulsion magique sur le sol. La glace augmenta considérablement et dessina les arabesques qui formèrent très vite des runes, ces mêmes runes qu'il avait tenté de retravailler quelques années plus tôt et qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Il n'avait jamais perdu espoir.

Il n'avait qu'un seul regret, celui de ne pas avoir pu revoir ses deux fils depuis l'incident sur Asgard. De douleur, il s'était mis à détruire le Royaume des géants de glace, espérant d'une certaine manière que ce soit assez grave pour déclarer une guerre qui aurait provoqué la mort d'Odin.

\- _Je t'ai recueilli parce qu'ils t'avaient abandonné là, condamné à mourir !_ ' Lui avait clamé Odin.

\- _Et vous m'avez forcé à en faire de même avec mes propres enfants !_ Lui avait hurlé Loki, dévasté. _Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux !_

Rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait, une véritable catastrophe. Puis il était tombé dans le Vide, perdant espoir de revoir un jour ses enfants.

.

Une fois qu'elles furent complètes, les runes s'illuminèrent et heureusement, car l'instant d'après un pan d'immeuble s'écroula et explosa en touchant la glace. S'il était tombé quelques secondes avant, les runes auraient été détruites et il aurait dû tout recommencer depuis le début.

Loki soupira de soulagement et offrit un sourire sarcastique au Chitauri toujours piégé dans la glace, qui semblait avoir espéré, durant un court instant, pouvoir se défaire de son entrave. Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie secoua doucement la tête pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était à sa merci, puis s'avança pour entrer dans le cercle. Il s'installa dans sur la rune représentant l'eau - les quatre éléments étaient représentés aux quatre coins cardinaux, de chaque côté du Chitauri au centre du pentacle, qu'il avait minutieusement dessiné.

Il se mit à doucement à marmonner dans un ancien dialecte aujourd'hui perdu, prêt à s'entailler la main pour enchaîner sur une nouvelle partie du rituel, mais dû cesser rapidement quand il sentit ... Eh bien, rien. Il se tut et fronça les sourcils en ne sentant aucune magie le traverser sous ses mots. Alors il ferma les yeux et recommença, cherchant une nouvelle prononciation. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du quatrième essai qu'il se permit de sourire quand il sentit ce petit crépitement de magie qui le traversa.

Il rouvrit les yeux et recommença la litanie, et il sentit enfin sa magie réagir, se dégageant lentement de lui pour alimenter la rune aqueuse juste sous ses pieds. Sans cesser de réciter et en faisant très attention à la prononciation, il sortit de la rune pour s'avancer doucement et rejoindre la rune suivante. Là, il délaissa sa magie de glace et se concentra pour appeler l'air à lui, qui gorgea la rune. Il recommença avec le feu - il ne se questionnait plus pour savoir pourquoi cet élément lui avait toujours donné du fil à retordre et ne s'était jamais laissé dompter -.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre la Terre, un énorme cri provenant des cieux le surprit tellement qu'il rata une syllabe, et les runes élémentaires se vidèrent de toute la magie dont il les avait gorgées. Jurant en criant de frustration, il fusilla le ciel du regard et s'arrêta un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

De par l'ouverture que le Tesseract avait fait dans le ciel de Midgard se déversait désormais une des énormes bêtes volantes dont Loki n'avait seulement qu'entendu parlé. Impressionné par cette chose, il plissa des paupières pour la suivre des yeux. Il était à peine excentré de l'épicentre des affrontements et si personne n'était encore venu le dérangé, il pouvait pourtant tout parfaitement voir d'ici. Et cette bestiole-là ? Ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

Il voyait la foudre de Thor qui claquait dans le ciel alors qu'il tentait vainement de se débarrasser des vaisseaux Chitauri. Loki sortit du pentacle runique pour récupérer deux gravats qu'il modela en oiseaux de pierre. Puis il leur insuffla la magie et les golems s'animèrent pour s'envoler, lui envoyant directement dans son esprit ce qu'ils voyaient. Le premier prit en chasse un vaisseau Chitauri tandis que l'autre s'éloigna pour trouver rapidement Stark, qui se faisait poursuivre par l'énorme bête volante.

Si le premier golem fut rapidement détruit, le second suivit Stark assez longtemps pour voir le petit Docteur Banner laissant place à son alter ego vert et assommant d'un seul coup la bête volante, que Stark fit exploser par la suite avec une de ses bombes. Loki frissonna.

Il n'aimerait vraiment pas se retrouver face à ce géant vert.

Les Chitauris se mirent à hurler, un énorme hurlement de guerre qui résonna sur toute l'Île de Manhattan. Les choses allèrent alors de plus en plus vite : de plus en plus de vaisseaux descendaient de l'ouverture spatiale, de plus en plus de bête volantes, ces mères porteuses prêtent à pondre de jeunes escadrons se laissaient glisser dans l'ouverture, vainement retenus par les foudres de Thor.

Loki se secoua et reporta son attention sur ses affaires. Il n'avait qu'une chance, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout le temps du monde devant lui, malheureusement. C'était déjà un coup du sort inouï que Thanos lui ai proposé cette fameuse armée pour se prendre d'assaut la terre. Peut-être n'avait-il pas eu tout son esprit à cet instant, mais il était bien plus rusé que ce que ce titan pouvait bien croire. Croyait-il réellement l'avoir eu à sa merci dès le début de sa torture, quand il avait réussi à pénétrer son esprit ? Il ne connaissait pas l'existence de ses enfants, d'aucun d'eux, sinon il lui en aurait parler, peut-être les aurait-il utilisés pour le forcer à lui obéir... Et n'aurait en aucun cas mis à sa disposition le seul ingrédient qui lui manquait pour ouvrir un portail vers le Monde Noir, lui permettant ainsi de récupérer la dépouille et l'âme de son plus jeune enfant.

Loki n'était pas fou, du moins pas tout à fait. S'il avait permis à l'énergie de Thanos de pénétrer son sceptre, c'était pour mieux approcher le tesseract. Il avait essayé de l'utiliser, pour ouvrir un portail pour aller dans le Monde Noir, mais l'artefact était trop instable et ne pouvait se stabiliser sur cette dimension. Le centre où il l'avait récupéré avait été détruit, mais ce n'était pas grave - du moins, presque pas. Loki avait tant tenté de cacher ses enfants au titan que ce dernier avait réussi à prendre un peu plus possession de lui, prenant aussi le contrôle d'un des membres de l'équipe de superhéros en lycra et collant de son faux-frère ainsi qu'un scientifique. Mais Loki était rusé - l'avait-il déjà mentionné ? D'une certaine manière, il avait permis à ces êtres contrôlés comme lui d'avoir une légère liberté, pour des infimes détails.

Ainsi, s'ils n'étaient pas trop bêtes et si le scientifique s'était réveillé, ils comprendraient bien vite comme éteindre cette folie.

Le Dieu du Chaos reforma la glace autour du Chitauri capturé qui tentait de s'échapper, profitant de son inattention. Puis il vérifia d'un œil soucieux le pentacle - qui n'avait heureusement pas bougé - et retourna sur la rune aqueuse. Il recommença sa litanie à voix basse, marmonnant doucement en gorgeant la première rune de magie, puis la seconde, puis la troi- Du moins, aurait-il aimé.

La foudre s'abattit sur lui, le propulsant loin de ses écritures de glaces.

Le souffle coupé en passant au travers d'un mur, il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que le géant vert apparaissait soudainement au-dessus de lui pour lui attraper la cheville et le renvoyé d'où il venait.

\- Hulk ! Va aider le Capitaine et l'homme aux flèches ! Je m'occupe de mon frère, gronda la voix de Thor à à peine un mètre de lui.

Gémissant, le Dieu de la Mesquinerie se redressa et posa sa main sur son pentacle de glace, puisant un peu de son énergie déjà bien active pour se soigner assez afin de se remettre sur pied. Il tremblait mais n'en avait que faire, il fallait qu'il termine cette incantation, qu'il finisse de gorger de magie élémentaire les runes et faire couler le sang du chitauri sur ces dernières, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer avec celui qu'il avait cru être son frère à "qui a la plus grosse" !

Il tenta de passer à l'intérieur du pentacle, car il savait que là, Thor ne pourrait l'atteindre, mais ce dernier avait vu son mouvement et envoya plutôt son si adoré marteau dans l'abdomen pour le faire reculer. Loki ne recula pas, il vola dans l'autre sens avec un cri, passant au travers d'un autre mur. Thor vint le trouver, s'attendant sûrement à ce que Loki continue le combat mais le dieu du Chaos ne voulait vraiment pas s'attarder, alors il chercha à l'éviter.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, mon frère ! Hurla Thor en le repoussant, brandissant Mjölnir.

Loki secoua la tête, son regard rivé sur le Chitauri qui était encore loin de pouvoir s'enfuir, mais qui tentait tout de même.

\- Laisse-moi passer, pauvre fou ! Cria-t-il à son tour.

\- Je suis le fou, ici ? Tonna Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Il attrapa Loki par le cou, le coinçant sous son aisselle et le Dieu du Chaos eut ce flash où il se revoyait dans la même position, aussi vulnérable et incapable de se défaire de la poigne de son "frère" alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. Il tenta de se défaire, se tortillant dans tous les sens.

\- Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-il.

Il tentait bien d'envoyer des doses de magies sur Thor pour le faire lâcher prise, mais Mjölnir aspirait sa magie comme pour s'en festoyer. Thor le traîna hors du bâtiment dans lequel il l'avait envoyé et, tirant sur son front, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel, vers la bouche d'où se déversait l'armée.

\- Tu trouves que je suis fou ?! Est-ce vraiment sur ce genre de désastre que tu veux régner, mon frère ?

Loki grinça des dents et sentit sa magie gonfler dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et il inspira profondément.

\- Je me fous de gouverner... Clama-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque. Et je ne suis pas... Ton... FRERE ! Hurla-t-il ensuite, plaquant sa main gorgée de magie sur le torse de Thor.

Il n'y avait pas assez de puissance pour le faire exploser, mais il y en avait assez pour le faire lâcher prise et le faire voler à quelques mètres de là. Loki, les poings serrés, se tourna vers l'Asgardien qui tentait de reprendre son souffle qui avait été coupé par l'explosion.

\- Tu n'as AUCUNE idée de pourquoi je fais tout ça, tu n'as AUCUNE idée de ce que j'ai dû endurer pour en arriver à de telles extrémités. Si ta famille ne s'était pas mêlé des affaires de la miennes, rien-RIEN de tout cela ne serait ARRIVER ! Clama-t-il.

Il fut percuté à sa droite par un objet lancé à plein vitesse qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin - et il ne rencontra aucun mur cette fois-ci, merci la Sainte Mère.

Quand il releva les yeux, il aperçut leur capitaine aidant Thor à se relever et l'homme qu'il avait permis d'être possédé par Thanos bander son arc pour lui lancer une flèche. Il n'eut le temps que de l'attraper à quelques centimètres de son visage - mais les humains pouvaient être astucieux. La flèche était minée et elle explosa, le faisant encore plus reculer, l'éloignant de plus en plus de son but.

Il se redressa avec une rage nouvelle, hurlant des propos incompréhensibles - bien que cela portait sans aucun doute sur ce qu'il avait à faire, protéger sa famille. Sa magie explosa, faisant voler Thor, le capitaine et l'homme à l'arc - chacun leur tour, tiens - bien plus loin, assez pour lui permettre d'avancer jusqu'à son pentacle runique, malgré une de ses jambes en mauvais état.

\- On ne peut plus attendre, fermez-le !

Loki sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et il haleta, levant son regard vers le ciel. Ils allaient fermer le portail, et il n'avait toujours pas ouvert le sien !

\- Stark, vous savez que c'est un allez simple.

Avec toute la force du désespoir l'animant, il se précipita sur la rune aqueuse et recommença son manège, mais l'angoisse le tiraillait tellement qu'il réussit à bafouiller et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois.

Un sifflement aigu perça la ville mais Loki tint bon, passant la rune de l'air et se posant sur la rune du feu. Il eut besoin de toute sa concentration pour ne pas perdre le fil et sentit sa magie gorgée la rune qu'il y avait sous ses pieds.

Seulement, Thor n'avait rien compris. Alors une nouvelle fois, et sans que Loki ne pense à renforcer les protections du pentacle, il lança Mjölnir qui brisa les maigres sorts empêchant quiconque sauf lui de pénétrer les runes et le marteau le percuta dans le flanc. Ralentit par les protections, le marteau alla se planter dans le sol à seulement quatre mètres de son propriétaire, mais avait tout de même percuté Loki qui, emporté par le brusque coup, tourna sur lui-même avant de tomber sur le sol. Il tenta de se relever mais plusieurs de ses côtes étaient brisées et avaient sans aucun doute perforé un de ses poumons, voire même les deux.

Le Chitauri s'effondra alors, coupé de son lien avec le vaisseau mère, et le capitaine déclara qu'il fallait fermer le portail. Le faisceau lumineux dans le ciel s'estompa alors et Stark tomba du ciel, rapidement récupéré par un Hulk en pleine forme, qui s'écrasa avec son paquet à seulement quelques mètres de cette équipe d'Avengers et d'un dieu de la mesquinerie "responsable" pour ce massacre.

Mais Loki ne vit rien de tout cela, hurlant plutôt de douleur en voyant sa dernière chance de récupérer son enfant pendre maladroitement dans le vide, seulement tenu debout par sa prison de glace.

C'était fini, plus jamais il ne verrait Harry. Loki avait perdu, encore une fois.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **nathydemon (2)** : Moi ? La torture ? Maaaais nan xD ( Vouii, va lire TP \O/ Mais n'oublie pas de revenir ! )

 **Namfroz (1) :** Moooh, merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Flo (1)** : Ma Flo ! :D Te revoilà ! :DDD Héhéhé, ne t'en fait pas. Je dois être la seule personne qui deteste les films et tout ce qu'il y a autour mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de lire/écrire des fanfic sur le fandom. AUCUNE LOGIQUE, BONSOIR ! Normalement... Normalement, si xD Ca se passe vers la fin du premier film, donc... J'espère que tu l'as vu et si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien j'espère que tu ne vas pas être trop perdu tout de même :X

J'ai toujours un peu de mal avec le tout début d'une histoire ou d'un chapitre en général X_x

 **(2)** : Tu sais quoi ? Je n'avais même pas remarqué avoir découpé l'histoire de cette manière ! :O Le genre de truc qui se fait instinctivement... x) Ah, comment on réccupère Avengers ? Eh bien, tu verras bien, héhéhéhé ;) J'espère que ça te plait tout de même .w. Merci pour tes reviews .w. *xoxo*

* * *

 _*kofkof* Boooon... Hm, que dire... Héhéhé, pas désolé ? ^^'_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Hm ? Au delà de mon sadisme habituel, biiiien entendu xD_

 _Plus que deux parties ;3 J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant :3_

 _A dans deux semaine et à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui lisent Vultus :D_

 _xoxo,_ _'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - Et ma boite mail est toujours ouverte :3__


	4. PARTIE 4

**GENRE** **:** Action, Angst, Crossover, Family -

 **PARING :** / ( Mise à part si je fais une suite un jour )

 **RATING** **:** M

 **BÊTA** **: /**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Ainsi que Avengers, qui appartient à Marvel :3

• Loki est pathétique dans ce chapitre. Dans le sens littérale du terme, soit _Qui émeut vivement et profondément, notamment par le spectacle ou l'évocation de la souffrance._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 4 -**

Le Dieu du Chaos haleta en se redressant, mais retomba bien vite à terre, le regard fixe sur le Chitauri face à lui. Frénétiquement, il se traîna à genoux jusqu'aux runes qui perdaient de leur luminosité avant de s'éteindre totalement, la magie s'évaporant dans l'air alors que le carburant du rituel gisait mort, sans aucun intérêt désormais. Loki posa une main tremblante sur la prison de glace, sentant la fraîcheur de condensation sous sa paume, refusant de croire que même la glace n'allait plus retenir grand chose puisqu'elle commençait lentement, très lentement - mais sûrement - à fondre.

\- Non... Non, non...

\- C'est fini, mon frère. Tu as perdu.

Mais il n'entendait pas la voix de Thor, Loki refusait de croire que ça se terminait comme ça. Il continua plutôt de marmonner, réussissant à se relever pour sortir un couteau de son blason. Secouant la tête, il chercha à entailler le chitauri face à lui mais sa main tremblait trop, il n'arrivait pas à faire une incision parfaite. Son couteau percuta le sol dans un cliquetis de métal qui résonna presque dans la ville, tant cette dernière était silencieuse après cette heure de combats acharnés.

\- J'avais... J'avais besoin de son sang vivant... Le rituel est infaisable s'il est mort...

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, sa respiration saccadée.

\- Mais eh... le vaisseau a été détruit...

Il se mit à rire, hystérique et les yeux écarquillés.

\- L'armée a été détruite ! Il n'y a plus aucun chitauri, et il n'y aura plus jamais aucun ! Aha !

\- Je ne pensais pas que ton frère pouvait être encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà, clama soudainement la voix de Stark, qui semblait s'être remis de sa petite virée dans le monde du Titan.

Loki pivota, riant toujours, mais le regard froid, vide.

\- Douze ans... Ah ! Douze longues années que je me démène pour trouver un tout petit moyen d'aller dans le Monde Noir... Tout ça pour... Aha ! Pour rien !

Son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il ferma les yeux alors qu'une grimace de douleur déformait ses traits.

\- Le Monde Noir... Murmura Thor. Attends, ne me dis pas que tu as fait tout ça dans l'espoir vain d'aller chercher une de tes progénitures ?

Loki fixa le sol un instant, cherchant à reprendre contenance, mais la douleur était trop forte, bien plus encore que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Parce qu'on venait de lui retirer quelque chose de précieux : l'espoir.

\- Alors c'est ça ?! Tonna Thor, sa voix énervée claquant dans la rue silencieuse. Toute cette douleur et cette désolation pour défier une nouvelle fois notre père ?!

Loki entendit des mouvements et des grognements, et il releva la tête, le visage déformé par la rage. Leur monstre vert, leur Hulk, tentait d'approcher, mais ses protections fonctionnaient toujours et il n'arrivait pas à avancer. Les autres Avengers le jugeaient du regard, le capitaine et son regard glacial, Stark et tout le contraire, son regard flamboyant alors qu'il fixait Loki, attendant sûrement le bon moment pour lui sauter à la gorge. Le Dieu du Chaos fusilla Thor du regard, mais était trop prit dans sa rage pour voir le Dieu du Tonnerre avoir un mouvement de recul, inquiété par son état.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de me juger, tu ne sais rien ! Pesta Loki d'une voix polaire et tremblante.

Thor leva les mains, comme pour le calmer ; et Loki ne réalisa même pas que ses poings serrés se couvraient de glace.

\- Loki, mon frère, calme-toi. Je sais que notre père n'a pas toujours été très tendre avec toi, mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour l'impressionner-

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Hurla soudainement Loki, sa magie s'éloignant de lui par vague et gelant l'asphalte autour de lui. Je n'ai que faire d'Odin et de ce qu'il pense, par la Sainte-Mère !

\- Loki, notre père-

\- TON PÈRE ! Explosa Loki, sentant ses yeux flamboyer de magie.

Les Avengers eurent des mouvements de recul. La femme rousse, la Russe, arriva en courant et observa la scène.

\- TON PÈRE ! M'a forcé à abandonner MES enfants ! TON père a détruit ma famille, m'a séparé de ma véritable famille et m'a forcé à abandonner mes petits, et pourquoi ?!

\- Tes enfants étaient des monstres ! Surenchérit Thor, de nouveau énervé.

\- Tu ne les connais même pas ! S'écria Loki en écartant les bras, envoyant une vague de magie dans un bâtiment, y créant un énorme trou. Comment oses-tu les juger ?! Fenrir m'a été arraché des bras alors qu'il venait à peine de sortir du ventre de sa mère ; je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion d'assister à la naissance de Jör qu'il était déjà enfermé au plus profond de l'océan pacifique ! Et ma fille ! Ma toute petite, que ton père a refusé de soigner, préférant plutôt l'envoyer dans le monde des morts ! _**UNE ENFANT DE SEPT ANS**_ ! Hurla-t-il en agitant les bras d'une manière totalement hystérique. Et dois-je te rappeler de ce qu'il a fait de Sleipnir ?! Et Harry-

Il s'étrangla de nouveau alors qu'un sanglot compressait sa poitrine, sa magie tournoyant autour de lui.

\- Il était mortel, par la Sainte-Mère, gémit-il douloureusement. Et ton ... père - cracha-t-il avec un dégoût évident - l'a mit à mort pour quoi déjà ?

Il renifla, sentant une larme couler sur sa joue et il se remit à rire.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. " _Il a le sang de ses congénères sur ses mains._ "

Il écarta les bras d'un air désinvolte, sentant son esprit lui échapper alors qu'il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la folie et la douleur.

\- Ouiii, c'est vrai que la guerre, ce n'est pas salissant du tout. Tiens, demande à ton grand ami patriote à l'étoile, comment ça se passe une guerre sur Midgard. Et puis, puisque ton père semble tant s'intéresser aux affres des humains, présente lui tes compagnons ! Deux des meilleurs assassins de Midgard ; un héros national de la guerre la plus sale de ce monde ; un homme qui ne contrôle pas sa transformation et qui détruit tout sur son passage comme un petit loup-garou à sa première pleine lune, ne faisant aucune distinction entre bâtiment et vie humaine ; et enfin le Marchant de mort, rien que ça !

Il haleta de douleur et sourit d'une manière totalement folle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va beaucoup les apprécier, et peut-être que s'il se décide enfin à être partiale entre nous deux, puisqu'il s'est égosillé la dernière fois à me dire que, qu'importe que je sois adopté, puisqu'il nous aimait tous deux de la même manière - peut-être que tes petits copains termineront eux aussi dans le Monde Noir avec Harry, à se faire bouffer par les Démons Éternels et se voyant ainsi refusé le repos de l'Après-vie !

Il rit entre ses larmes avant de secouer la tête lentement, écarquillant les yeux petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux garçons...

Abattu, sa magie s'évapora enfin et la douleur tomba sur ses épaules comme une chape de plomb. Il se laissa glisser au sol, à genoux alors que ses épaules tressautaient. S'il se laissait encore un peu plus allé en avant, il reprendrait l'exact même position dans laquelle il s'était proscrit après la disparition de Harry.

\- Ils... Ils vont me détester...

Trop prit dans sa douleur et ses lamentations, il ne réalisa pas que Thor faisait des gestes aux membres de son équipe, qui acquiescèrent tous. Il n'entendit pas non plus le Dieu de la Foudre murmurer que " _Ses protections vont bientôt tomber, il ne suffit d'un seul autre coup de Mjölnir. Je vais le maîtriser - mais tenez-vous près au cas où._ "

Loki sentit à peine la pression dans son crâne et ce tiraillement, ce petit pincement, dans son cœur ; il sentait plutôt ses yeux brûler alors qu'il désirait pleurer, mais qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Sa main s'accrocha à sa poitrine, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans le tissu, ses ongles perçant presque sa peau - la douleur était insoutenable, il n'avait l'impression qu'elle ne pouvait s'atténuer que s'il s'arrachait le cœur. Et sa magie ? Ne pouvait-elle pas geler ce membre battant, qu'il cesse de le faire souffrir de la sorte ? Il allait se l'arracher de la poitrine et utiliser son véritable héritage Jotun pour faire cesser cette folie. Il releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour voir le mouvement de Mjölnir qui quittait le sol pour retourner dans la main de Thor, mais ne le... " _vit_ " pas. Son cerveau n'acceptait plus de recevoir aucune information, il était dans un brouillard cotonneux et douloureux dont il ne pouvait s'échapper.

Le pincement dans son cœur se fit plus fort et il sentit ses liens dans son esprit et dans son âme s'agiter - mais ne le réalisa pas de nouveau. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Thor cri. Là, il releva la tête juste assez rapidement pour voir Mjölnir se diriger ver lui à grande vitesse. Sa magie s'agita, répondant à une impulsion magique d'une toute autre teneur, mais qui était liée à la sienne. Un fugace mouvement à sa droite et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant le marteau divin s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Un soupire de soulagement retentit à côté de lui et Thor haleta.

\- Mais comment diantre ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Mjölnir s'abaissa de devant son visage et une voix rauque perça le silence.

\- Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever ta pathétique arme sur lui, déclara lentement la personne, la menace bien présente dans la voix.

Loki cligna des yeux, sa vision revenant à la normal, s'éclaircissant enfin. Il leva la tête et observa cet homme à la mâchoire carrée, aux cheveux bruns - presque noirs qui partaient dans tous les sens, les yeux flamboyants verts aux reflets rougeâtres. Un jean, une veste en cuir, et l'air près à sauter à la gorge de quiconque.

\- Par Odin, qui es-tu, toi ? Pour être assez méritant pour lever Mjölnir ?!

L'homme ricana et souleva le marteau comme s'il ne pesait rien.

\- Ça, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Mais attends, Mjölnir... Alors comme ça, c'est toi le fameux... Thor, dont il ne tarissait pas d'éloge ? Ricana-t-il de nouveau en le jaugeant du regard.

Il renifla et sourit narquoisement.

\- Décevant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

Loki déglutit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix étranglée.

L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et son regard ainsi que son visage se détendirent. Il s'approcha et s'accroupit, posant sa main sur son épaule.

\- On a emménager pas loin, je te rappelle. On a perdu ta trace l'année dernière, et soudainement, tu réapparais et tu détruis Manhattan ? Par la Sainte-Mère, mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?! S'exclama-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, sa main agrippant sa nuque pour que Loki ne détourne pas le regard.

\- Je... J'ai laissé Thanos... dit-il d'une petite voix. Il y avait cette armée et... et le rituel, j'étais à deux doigts de-

\- Maintenant !

Thor n'avait pas oublié que lancer Mjölnir avait détruit les maigres protections des runes, et alors que le Capitaine America lançait son bouclier, Thor et les autres humains s'élançaient. Mais une ombre menaçante s'abattit sur eux et une voix fit s'arrêter l'équipe de super-héros.

\- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous~ Susurra cette voix sifflante.

Loki frissonna alors que d'épais anneaux glissaient le long du cercle de rune, provoquant un mouvement de recul des Avengers - et l'homme se redressa en grondant, les lèvres retroussées sur ses dents qui devenaient pointues, alors que ses yeux se mettaient à luire de rouge carmins. Une langue crochue chatouilla l'oreille du Dieu du Chaos qui tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec deux grands yeux verts aux pupilles fendues, serties de paillettes dorés qui le regardait avec intérêt. L'énorme serpent frotta sa tête contre le visage de Loki, sa langue gouttant l'air tout autour de lui et ses énormes anneaux se resserrèrent autour d'eux. Loki leva les mains et les posa sur la tête du serpent, et il le repoussa doucement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être ici... Allez-vous en ! Plaida-t-il toujours de sa voix brisée.

\- Et te laisser de nouveau disparaître en nous faisant croire que tu étais mort ? Et puis quoi encore ? Siffla le Serpent en plissant des yeux.

\- J'étais... Commença Loki, le regard hanté.

Mais il fut coupé par un hurlement de rage. Si les humains - et les presque humains - avaient su reconnaître un danger quand ils en voyaient un, ce n'était pas le cas de celui qui se transformait en cet énorme troll vert, ni dans l'esprit de cette bête d'ailleurs. Le Hulk hurla en prenant son élan et s'élança. Le Serpent braqua vers lui un regard noir, resserrant ses anneaux sur le Dieu du Chaos pour le protéger, mais celui qui tenait Mjölnir depuis quelques minutes le laissa tomber au sol et en clin d'œil, hurla lui aussi à son tour en se transformant, prenant sa forme la plus imposante d'énorme loup noir de la même taille que cet Hulk, voire même un peu plus gros.

Il percuta le géant vert qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'il pouvait se transformer, se fit arrêter en plein mouvement et fut jeté au sol. Il se releva, de nouveau énervé, mais le loup referma sa mâchoire sur son épaule et le plaqua au sol, ses énormes pattes appuyées sur le torse du géant. Ce dernier se débattit un instant, mais le loup hurla à quelques centimètres de son visage et le géant se figea, les yeux écarquillés et visiblement apeurés.

\- Vas-y gamin, débats-toi encore, gronda l'énorme loup avec un ricanement. Essaye de me faire du mal, je vais me faire un grand plaisir à t'arracher la gorge avec mes dents~

\- Fenrir, non ! Laisse-le ! S'écria soudainement Loki en se redressant pour s'approcher et attraper l'encolure de son fils afin de le tirer en arrière.

Il n'avait aucune force, son corps toujours meurtris du combat contre Thor. Fenrir gronda en tournant la tête vers lui, claquant ses mâchoires à quelques centimètres de son torse puis se figea à son tour, le reniflant.

\- Tu es blessé... déclara-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse entre ses crocs.

Loki secoua la tête et attrapa de grandes touffes de poils pour le tirer en arrière, mais sa jambe lâcha et il tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Le Serpent bougea rapidement et reprit sa forme humaine. Un visage doux, de grands yeux verts et des cheveux courts un peu hirsutes, un hoodie rouge sur les épaules, son deuxième enfant se laissa tomber à genoux à ses côtés.

\- Papa !

\- Jör... souffla ce dernier.

Cela faisait depuis la naissance de Harry que ces enfants l'appelaient enfin " papa " et à chaque fois, son cœur s'emballait sans raison. Mais là, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en réjouir. Il grimaça plutôt, son bras autour de son torse, ses côtes brisées envoyaient des spasmes de douleur dans tout son corps. Jör se colla à lui, les sourcils froncés, et posa sa main au même endroit que son père pour murmurer quelques mots. Sa main s'illumina de vert et Loki haleta en sentant ses côtes se remettre en place et se ressouder. Fenrir descendit de sur le Hulk - qui rampa pour s'éloigner le plus possible du père des Loup-garous - et frôla son frère pour se coller au dos de son père, pressant son museau dans son cou avant de lécher légèrement son visage.

\- Tu as libéré le loup... Murmura alors Thor.

Loki leva son regard vers lui et grimaça alors que Jör soignait son épaule démise - il ne l'avait même pas remarqué - et fit un misérable sourire.

\- Tu n'avais droit à aucun contact avec tes enfants ! Cria Thor.

Fenrir gronda et Loki le sentit se crisper dans son dos, près à bondir. Son père leva sa main pour caresser doucement son museau, la pulpe de ses doigts frôlant doucement la pointe de ses crocs. L'homme de fer frissonna visiblement.

\- Et de quel droit ton père a-t-il décidé cela ? De quel droit m'a-t-il arraché mes enfants ? S'enquit-il d'une voix brisée.

\- La prophétie du Ragnarok, commença son frère adoptif.

Mais Fenrir le coupa en se mettant à rire, aboyant à moitié.

\- Ce pauvre vieux fou n'aura que ce qu'il mérite. J'ai bien failli aller sur Asgard pour lui croquer un petit bout, bien que sa viande doit être un peu rance depuis le temps, ronronna-t-il presque.

Loki écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête vers son aîné.

\- De quoi ?!

Il gémit quand son mouvement provoqua une douleur. Jör agrippa ses épaules et le fusilla du regard.

\- Arrête de bouger, papa ! Siffla-t-il alors que ses yeux s'illuminaient et ses pupilles se fendaient. Je l'ai empêché d'aller faire des bêtises, ne t'en fait pas.

Les oreilles de Fenrir se plaquèrent sur le haut de son crâne et il s'allongea contre le dos de son père, s'enroulant autour de son frère et de Loki en grondant un peu. Jör continua de soigner son père qui soupirait en fermant à demi les paupières.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé... murmura-t-il.

Fenrir donna un coup de museau dans la cuisse de son père.

\- Le soir où Harry a été exilé, j'ai senti sa perte comme une déchirure. C'était la même douleur que quand Jör a été exilé sur Midgard - sauf que là, je ne pouvais plus le sentir. Je ne pouvais plus sentir Harry. J'ai perdu le louveteau de ma meute et je me suis transformé de douleur. Je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête, aller faire payer à Odin ce qu'il avait fait à notre famille...

Jör renifla.

\- J'ai dû l'enchaîner à la cave, ricana-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et garda sa main au-dessus d'une plaie sur son bras.

\- Et j'ai dû m'enchaîner à mon tour, d'ailleurs... J'avoue avoir eu la même envie que lui, expliqua-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Loki ferma les yeux alors que la douleur le reprenait. Jör se serra contre lui et Loki sentit Fenrir se presser contre eux. La présence de ses deux fils le fit haleter et il serra des mâchoires.

\- Et puis après, tu es arrivé ... Totalement dévasté.

Loki déglutit avec une grande difficulté et commença à secouer la tête.

\- Ta douleur était si forte qu'on ne pouvait pas te laisser seul, on avait peur que tu... que tu... On ne voulait pas te perdre toi aussi.

Le Dieu sentit son fils poser sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Et puis Harry n'aurait pas voulu de vengeance. Pas comme ça, il n'était pas comme ça...

\- L'année dernière, tu as disparu... Je ne te sentais plus, comme quand j'ai perdu le contact avec Harry, murmura Fenrir, mais sa corpulence faisait que sa voix claquait. Le lien ne s'est reconstruit qu'il y a deux jours, mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Loki sanglota de nouveau, mais aucune larme ne quitta ses paupières fermement pressées.

\- J'avais un chitauri... Réussit-il à haleter. J'étais à deux doigts de...

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et il sentit Jör se redresser, regardant sûrement là où l'Alien gisait, mort. Loki frissonna quand une vague de magie le traversa.

\- Je suis désolé, papa... Souffla Jör d'une voix brisée.

\- Cap...

La voix de Stark tremblait et Fenrir releva la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je ne peux plus bouger... Continua l'homme de fer d'une voix sombre. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Loki rouvrit les yeux et vit l'équipe des Avengers totalement immobile, Thor coupé dans un mouvement vers lui. Le dieu du Tonnerre fronça les sourcils.

\- Loki... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Asséna-t-il. Libère-nous tout de suite !

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie leva la tête vers le ciel et vit un oiseau coupé lui aussi en plein vol, suspendu dans les airs, et les nuages de poussière de plâtre des bâtiments détruits ne bougeaient plus, figés.

\- Loki n'y est pour rien, souffla une voix douce. C'est moi.

Le Dieu écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se relever, tournant la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

\- Hela...

La Déesse de la mort sourit doucement et Loki fit un pas vers elle.

\- Bonjour, maman, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie fit deux pas vers elle.

\- Ce que tu as grandi... Gémit-il presque en souriant douloureusement.

Elle haussa les épaules et glissa une mèche de ses cheveux sombres derrière son oreille.

\- Ça fait sept cent ans, tu sais.

Il arriva enfin jusqu'à elle pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Sept cent quarante-trois ans et six mois...

Elle se figea dans ses bras avant d'enlacer ses hanches et d'enterrer son visage dans son épaule, pressée tout contre lui comme elle l'avait fait pendant les sept premières années de sa vie. Il se détacha, prenant son visage entre ses mains tout en posant son front contre le siens. Ses doigts caressaient l'os de sa pommette, si blanc et si pur. Son pouce passa juste sous la cavité vide qui était censé accueillir son œil, mais qui était profondément vide et noir.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il doucement, la voix tremblante.

Elle attrapa sa main et porta sa paume à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Freya s'est très bien occupé de moi quand je suis arrivé sur Hellheim, ne t'en fait pas.

Loki renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit-il doucement. Je croyais pouvoir te revoir que quand je mourrais...

Elle sourit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, lissant ses mèches dans son cou.

\- Mort avait un contrat à venir récupérer ici...

Loki frissonna et observa sa petite.

\- Je lui ai demandé de venir à sa place, il faut que je te soigne.

\- Je m'en suis occupé, petite sœur.

Hel se pencha sur le côté et sourit doucement à Jör, qui s'était redressé.

\- Je le sais, Jörmungand.

Le jeune homme grimaça et secoua la tête.

\- Plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça, même pas papa.

Derrière lui, Fenrir observait sa sœur, la tête sur le côté. Elle sourit en les regardant tous les deux.

\- Je suis contente de vous rencontrer enfin...

La déesse se secoua et soupira.

\- Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Elle repoussa sa mère pour presser ses mains sur ses tempes.

\- Hela, qu'est-ce que tu fais... Souffla Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je sais ce qui t'est arrivé. Si Mort était venu seul, il ne serait pas attardé pour soigner ton esprit et retirer toute trace de Thanos.

Loki déglutit et Thor haleta.

\- Thanos, le titan fou ?

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie ferma les yeux et serra des dents.

\- Il m'a récupérée dans l'Entre-Mondes... Souffla-t-il. Il est entré dans ma tête, il cherchait quelque chose pour me pousser à l'aider...

\- Je sais.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

\- Mais j'ai réussi... il ne vous a pas vu, pas une seule fois, il ne pouvait pas vous faire de mal... Gémit-il.

\- Je sais, maman.

Elle caressa doucement sa joue.

\- Et tu mettais tellement d'énergie pour nous cacher qu'il a réussi à prendre contrôle de toi.

Il hocha lentement la tête, mais eu un sourire un peu tremblant, un peu fou. Il se tapa la tempe gauche des doigts.

\- Mais... Il ne savait pas... Il m'a donné les Chitauris - des fois il était pas assez fort...

Il se pencha vers elle.

\- J'ai pu mettre le sort, chuchota-t-il d'une voix trop forte, commençant à se perdre. Mais les Chitauris...

\- Je sais, répéta une nouvelle fois la Déesse, son œil voilé de tristesse.

Elle le repoussa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe assit sur un bloc de glace que venait d'invoquer d'un geste de la main. Loki ouvrait et fermait la bouche en marmonnant des phrases sans queue ni tête, enfermé dans une bulle cotonneuse de douleur, où son esprit dérivait sans aucune attache. Il se perdait, il s'enfonçait.

Jör fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Thanos est resté trop longtemps dans son esprit - et il l'a torturé trop longtemps pour que ça ne laisse aucune séquelle.

Elle fit un mouvement rapide vers le groupe des Avengers.

\- Les humains ne sont restés sous le contrôle de Thanos que quelques jours, rien de trop intolérable. Un bon thé et tout ira bien pour eux. Mais pour maman, il a passé des mois à le torturer, pour être bien sûr qu'il allait être ancré et qu'il allait le rester.

Elle posa ses mains sur les tempes de Loki qui marmonnait, le regard dans le vide. Elle sourit tristement.

\- Il a combattu plusieurs fois son contrôle, pour laisser des portes de sortie aux humains, ou pour poser des sorts de protections. Toute sa tête est sans dessus dessous...

Elle se pencha vers Loki pour capter son regard.

\- Maman... Appela-t-elle doucement.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie cessa de marmonner pour la regarder.

\- J'ai essayé de ramener Harry, tu sais... Ça fait douze ans qu'il est là-bas... Tout seul dans le noir... Il a jamais aimé le noir, tu sais. Je lui invoquais des petits globes lumineux quand il était bébé... Dit-il d'une voix détachée.

La Déesse inspira puis hocha la tête, ses mains luisant d'une douce lueur bleue.

\- Concentre-toi sur lui, c'est ça. Ça va aller... dit-elle doucement.

Loki sentit la présence de sa fille, d'une douceur incroyable après les douleurs qu'avait provoquées le Titan fou. Il ferma les yeux et respira calmement alors qu'une chaleur emplissait sa tête et que sa fille soignait son esprit meurtrit.

Doucement, elle se retira et Loki prit une grande inspiration avant de soupirer calmement.

\- Mon frère était contrôlé ?

La voix de Thor était inquiète, et Loki tressaillit.

\- Oui, mais ses quelques moments de lucidité lui ont permit de faire ce qu'il faut - Maman ? L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Loki déglutit et ouvrit les yeux. Sa fille l'observa puis sourit.

\- Plus de traces de bleue dans ce vert - parfait, commenta-t-elle.

Doucement, elle prit les mains de sa mère dans les siennes, accroupie devant lui.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, exactement ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie cligna des paupières puis secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

\- Le rituel... dit-il doucement.

\- Le Chitauri est mort, on ne peut plus accéder au Monde Noir, rappela Jör derrière eux.

Hel secoua doucement la tête.

\- Pas celui-là, l'autre, expliqua-t-elle.

Loki sentit le soulagement le traverser et il soupira.

\- Ça a fonctionné ?

\- À merveille, sourit-elle. Est-ce que tu es près ?

Il hocha la tête et tendit ses bras vers elle, les paumes levées vers le ciel. Elle y fit glisser ses ongles dans sa main droite et le bout de ses os dans sa main gauche. Puis elle attrapa ses poignets et ferma l'œil alors qu'une lueur jaune enchaînait la fille et le père porteur par là où ils se touchaient. Sa voix perça, comme en écho, voix ancestrale et chargée de magie pure et puissante.

\- _Le sort du Sacrifice n'offre pas une vie pour une vie ;_ _il empêche un trépas prématuré et non marqué par Mort lui-même, en soutirant les années sauvées au Sacrifié,_ expliqua-t-elle doucement. _Le Sacrifié offre délibérément ses années de vie pour combler celles qui auraient été arrachées à l'âme estropiée sans le sort, remettant ainsi l'ordre dans la Balance._ _Ainsi, le Sacrifice a été fait. Loki Laufeyson - Odinson, par le sort du Sacrifié, aucune âme midgardienne n'a rejoins mon royaume - Hellheim, alors qu'elle n'était pas destinée à y venir à cet instant. Que ce soit aujourd'hui comme hier, l'Équilibre n'a jamais été menacé. Le sort t'enlève donc dès à présent neuf cent quatre-vingt-sept mille cinq-cents douze années de vie Midgardienne, sept mois, vingt-huit jours et quatorze heures - Soit sept-cents quarante-deux années de vie Juton, deux mois, trois jours et deux heures._

Elle rouvrit l'œil.

\- _Ainsi soit-il_ , souffla-t-elle enfin.

La lueur jaune devint un peu plus flamboyante, scellant l'accord qu'il avait passé avec la Mort en mettant le Rituel du Sacrifié en place dès qu'il était arrivé sur Midgard ; enfermant Manhattan dans une bulle protectrice protégeant tous les habitants de l'île. Loki haleta alors que le temps d'un instant, une pression sur son torse empêchait tout air d'entrer dans ses poumons, son sang brûlant dans ses veines, son cerveau bouillonnait sous son crâne. Il gémit de douleur alors que ses années s'échappaient de lui pour aller dans ceux qui auraient dû mourir aujourd'hui alors que ce n'était pas leur destin.

Puis tout fut terminé.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Guest** : L'attente est terminée ! \O/

 **Artemis** : Si je peux finir comme ça ! Regarde, je l'ai fait ;) Mouahahaha ! Oui... Cette histoire est sombre, mine de rien. DésoléePasDésolée

 **Flo** : T'aaaas vu ? T'as vu comment l'auteur est méchante avec lui ?! :O ... Wait, cc'est moi ça... Tu as vu comment JE suis méchante avec lui ? :O J'avoue. Dieu du Chaos et de la poisse. Le Dieu Murphy xD Ouais, Thor ne voit pas qu'il puisse avoir tord et que son père aussi... Ouais ! A partir de là, plus de flash back ^^ C'est vrai que... Qu je l'avoue, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire une suite. Mais cette histoire, c'est le cheminement compliqué que fait Loki pour essayer de récupérer un de ses enfants... MAis va-t-il y arriver... ? ;) Hm, zut, désolé :O Je devrais relire. PRomit, quand j'ai terminé de la poster, je la relis et corrige tout !

Là est la question : Comment il va faire pour retrouver Harry ? ;) Hihihi... *sadique*

-  
Ah, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Si je fais une suite, ça n'aura plus aucun rapport avec les films, mais bon .w. Il fallait tout de même un "point de départ". Pleins de poutoux !

 **Ange** : J'ai fait exprès xD Ce n'est pas qu'il est méchant... C'est juste qu'il croit parole de son père comme paroles divine - ce... qui est techniquement le cas - mais il ne peut pas encore voir que son père peut avoir tord. Alors il pense que Loki est en tord, et j'ai fait exprès d'appuyer sur ce point. Souffrir... Pas vraiment. Pas dans cette histoire. Mais si je fais une suite, je ne vais pas me priver xD

* * *

 _Voilà voilà voilà... Dans cette histoire, Loki a passé trop de temps sur Midgard - sur la Terre - pour participer activement à un massacre. Je veux dire, Harry est à moitié Humain, il a eut de tendres sentiments pendant un temps pour Lily, c'est le monde qui a accueilli et chéri - peut-être sans le savoir - ses deux plus vieux garçons et qui leur a permit de ... former une vraie famille, pendant un temps. Loki ne peut pas détester les humains, pas après avoir passé bien plus de temps sur la terre que Thor._

 _Et voilà, plus qu'une partie. Mais bon. Je ne vous cache pas que dès que j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire, j'ai eut des idées pour une suite, que j'ai marqué. Il y aura des couples cette fois-ci, et elle sera sûrement longue, une trentaine de chapitres. Enfin, si je l'écris un jour... Enfin bref. Voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine :)_

 _Ah oui, quand j'ai terminé d'écrire cette histoire, j'ai eut une soudaine envie de faire des "illustrations" pour cette histoire. Du coup, j'ai fait quelques montages photos pour vous montrer à quoi ressemble les enfants de Loki. Je ne les ai pas terminé, mais je suis assez fière de la manipulation que j'ai faite pour Hela. Pour vous donner une idée, Hela est incarnée par une Jennifer Lawrence ( Hunger Games, Joy, Mother ) au cheveux noirs, Fenrir par_ _Jensen Ackles... Plus par Dean Winchester, en fait, avec de beaux yeux verts teinté de rouge ;) Et Jör par Grant Gustin ( Flash ). Je les posterais sans doute sur AO3, à la toute fin, je vous donnerais le lien._

 _Voilà ! Cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment tout pour cette semaine ! A dans deux semaines pour la fin !_

 _xoxo,_ _'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - Et ma boite mail est toujours ouverte :3__


	5. PARTIE 5

**GENRE** **:** Action, Angst, Crossover, Family -

 **PARING :** / ( Mise à part si je fais une suite un jour )

 **RATING** **:** M

 **BÊTA** **: /**

 **NOTE** **:** • Les personnes ne m'appartiennent bien sûr pas, tout est à notre grande et respectée J.K. - Ainsi que Avengers, qui appartient à Marvel :3

• Loki est pathétique dans ce chapitre. Dans le sens littérale du terme, soit _Qui émeut vivement et profondément, notamment par le spectacle ou l'évocation de la souffrance._

 _Bonne lecture ~ !_

* * *

 **\- PARTIE 5 -**

Loki reprit sa respiration et ouvrit minutieusement les yeux pour voir sa fille sourire doucement. Elle caressa tendrement sa joue.

\- Il t'a changé, tu sais...

\- Qui ça ? Murmura-t-il.

\- Harry.

Loki se détourna un instant pour observer le chitauri mort qui aurait dû lui servir.

\- J'y étais presque... Chuchota-t-il.

\- Je sais, commenta Hel en se redressant.

\- Humhum.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie baissa la tête alors que Hel fusillait du regard celui qui avait osé se racler la gorge.

\- Tu as quelque chose à dire à la Déesse de la Mort, humain ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Loki leva doucement le bras pour attraper sa main et la caresser de son pouce.

\- Ne leur fait pas peur... ils n'ont rien fait, murmura-t-il.

\- Non mais... Commença Stark. Ce n'est pas que je veux à tout prit briser ses retrouvailles parentales, mais si vous pouviez nous libérer qu'on puisse se défendre, ce serait plutôt sympathique ! Termina-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le Dieu releva la tête pour apercevoir ce qui faisait tant peur au grand Tony Stark et se figea. D'une ruelle s'échappaient des volutes de fumée sombres, d'un noir opaque et abyssal, qui arracha un frisson au Dieu. Fenrir recula doucement, retrouvant forme humaine pour se rapprocher de son père avec Jör. Hel pencha la tête sur le côté et se détacha de Loki, qui n'osa la retenir, figé par cette vision terrifiante.

\- Mort, que fais-tu ici ? S'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, tu ne comptes pas me chaperonner jusqu'à ce que j'ai deux mille ans, tout de même ?

Les volutes de fumée quittèrent la ruelle, masse sombre aussi grosse que le Hulk qui était lui aussi figé, en position accroupie - sûrement figé tandis qu'il se redressait. Le nuage sombre bougea lentement, volutes aériennes qui dansaient presque sur place pour se déplacer comme de doux serpents envoûtant. Hel fit un nouveau pas vers cette chose, les mains jointes derrière son dos en sautillant presque, comme une enfant curieuse.

\- Ça fait combien de temps de temps que tu ne t'es pas incarné quelque part, hm ? Cent quatre-ving dix-sept ans, il me semble, non ? Depuis l'Indonésie et l'irruption du Tambora ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue soucieuse.

La masse - la Mort apparemment - ne répondit pas - comment aurait-elle pu ? - et continua d'avancer, s'approchant du Hulk pour ébouriffer ses cheveux d'une langue fumeuse. Puis elle ou il glissa jusqu'à Stark, qui observait cette chose approcher en écarquillant les yeux. Loki fit ce que Stark ne pouvait faire, il eut un mouvement de recul pour se rasseoir sur le bloc de glace que sa fille avait invoqué.

\- Que quelqu'un fasse quelque choooooose, s'il vous plaiiit ! Couina-t-il en perdant de ses couleurs.

Mort glissa un de ses bras nuageux autour de lui, s'arrêtant juste devant l'homme de fer. Sa fumée caressa doucement son cœur lumineux et Stark haleta.

\- Eh !

Hela s'approcha, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Dis-donc, ce n'est pas encore son heure !

La masse se redressa en se... eh bien, en se tournant vers elle, imposante en se glissant un peu au-dessus d'elle, se déployant. La Déesse de la Mort fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, une moue sur sa moitié de visage encore... Humaine.

\- Mais je sais ! Oui, moi aussi ça m'intéresse de savoir comment il arrive à te repousser à chaque fois que tu viens le marquer ! Mais contrairement à certains psychopathes, cet humain n'a pas dans l'idée de vouloir prendre contrôle du monde !

Elle écouta une réponse qu'elle était la seule à comprendre puis soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Noooon, non. Pas d'expérience sur lui.

La masse se retourna vers Stark, mais Hel leva la main, menaçant Mort de son index squelettique, comme une maman réprimandant son enfant.

\- Mort, assez ! On verra comment il a fait quand il nous rejoindra ! Allez, zou ! Rentre à Hellheim, je m'occupe de tout ça ! Lui déclara-t-elle d'une voix pressée en agitant les mains devant elle.

Mais la masse sombre ne bougea pas. Ou plutôt si, elle se mouva lentement, s'éloignant de Stark pour tourner autour de Hel, avant qu'un de ses serpents de fumée ne se pointe vers le ciel.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes...

La Déesse de la Mort ferma la bouche, mais son regard se fit trouble et hanté en fixant Mort. Doucement, l'air comme possédée, elle leva le visage vers le ciel, fermant à demi la paupière.

\- Je le ressens... Murmura-t-elle enfin.

Elle rouvrit son œil, écarquillé et alerte.

\- Je le ressens ! Clama-t-elle doucement.

La Déesse de la mort tournoya sur elle-même, ses cheveux dansant tout autour d'elle comme des ailles de corbeau abyssales puis elle s'approcha de sa mère, se jetant à ses pieds et reprenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Maman, appela-t-elle doucement.

Loki ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, sa petite fille, si belle et si grande, si imposante et si puissante - la Déesse de la Mort, comment aurait-il pu la lâcher du regard ?

\- Je te dois des excuses... Si Harry a été exilé, c'est de ma faute, déclara-t-elle en se mordillant un bout de lèvre encore présent.

Loki fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté, perdu.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est moi qui lui ai dit - Pour Fenrir, pour Jör, pour toi et pour moi. Je lui ai dit en quoi lui et moi avions eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir eu tout l'amour que tu n'avais pu donner à Fenrir et Jör durant leurs premières années, malgré que tu ais veillé sur lui de loin. C'est moi qui lui ai dit pour son héritage, c'est à cause de moi s'il s'est mis à vous chercher, dit-elle doucement, ses mains un peu tremblantes.

Loki secoua la tête.

\- Attends, comment as-tu pu le rencontrer ?

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Comme avec tout ceux que j'accueille : Il est venu dans mon royaume...

Loki secoua doucement la tête, de plus en plus rapidement.

\- Non... Non, non... Il n'est pas mort, Hela, tu ne peux pas dire ça...

Sa voix se brisa. Elle resserra sa prise sur ses mains.

\- Laisse-moi parler, Maman, souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit une inspiration tremblotante, mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, comme si elle ne pouvait le contrôler.

\- Lorsqu'il a fait face au Tyran qui cherchait à le tuer depuis qu'il était né, il s'est sacrifié. Ce Lord Noir avait trouvé un moyen de nous échapper, il s'était déchiré l'âme en plusieurs morceaux et l'un deux s'était accroché à Harry...

Loki ferma les paupières et se pencha en avant.

\- Oh non... Ce n'est pas vrai...

Hel passa sa main dans ses cheveux et pressa son crâne.

\- Son âme et sa magie à fait la moitié du chemin et je suis venu le trouver au Passage. Freya l'avait déjà accueilli pour calmer son âme et ses tourments ; et je lui ai parlé. Mais quand il est retourné sur Midgard, son héritage s'est libéré et tous tes sorts de dissimulations et de protections ont volé en éclats. Je n'ai pas pensé... Je n'y ai pas pensé - c'est pour ça qu'Odin a pu le trouver. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Loki releva la tête pour fixer sa fille. La jeune Déesse sourit doucement.

\- Harry est très spécial, et tu le sais. Il a réussi là où personne d'autre n'avait réussi jusqu'alors. Il a rassemblé toutes les Reliques, qui l'ont reconnu comme leur propriétaire légitime.

Les yeux du Dieu de la Mesquinerie s'écarquillèrent et Thor haleta dans son dos. Hel releva son œil vers le dieu du Tonnerre, dont le visage s'était décomposé.

\- Oh, je vois que tu comprends.

\- Harry est...

Hel hocha la tête pour son père, mais ne quittait pas Thor du regard.

\- Oui, Oncle Thor, susurra-t-elle. En exilant Harry James Lokison, Odin a déclaré la guerre à Hellheim le Monde des Morts, quand il a exilé notre Maître et Roi.

La Déesse de la Mort leva le nez vers le ciel et sourit un peu plus fort.

\- Et en tant que mon Roi, Freyja, Mort et moi-même avons un lien tout particulier avec lui, bien plus puissant que celui que nous partageons avec toi maman, ou avec Fenrir en tant que membre de sa meute. Et Mort et moi le ressentons, de nouveau. Il est là.

Loki se leva.

\- Où ça ?!

Hel pressa ses mains et sourit.

\- Je peux aller le chercher. Je vais aller le chercher. Harry est notre Roi, il est immortel. Il est là-bas depuis douze longues années, je crois que c'est suffisant, non ?

\- Mais comment ?!

\- Le Tesseract, maman, expliqua la Déesse avec cette étincelle dans son œil. Le portail que ça a ouvert sur le monde de Thanos a fragilisé les frontières entres les mondes. Je peux y accéder maintenant !

Elle sautilla sur place comme une enfant puis attrapa le cou de son père pour le faire se pencher vers lui, claquant un énorme baiser sur son front.

\- Je vais aller chercher notre petit frère ! Clama-t-elle avec un rire dans la voix en fixant Fenrir puis Jör.

Et à peine avait-elle terminée sa phrase qu'elle disparaissait dans une légère volute de fumée grisâtre, rapidement étouffée par le nuage qu'était Mort, qui se dispersa à son tour. Un silence de plomb tomba sur cette petite partie encore 'vivante' de la ville.

Loki resta là, les bras ballants, le regard fixé dans le vague et la bouche entrouverte.

\- Notre sœur est... Très pétillante, pour la Déesse de la mort, commenta Jör avec un petit rire.

\- On s'en fout, elle est famille, fait partit de la meute et va nous chercher notre loupiot, c'est tout ce qui compte, lâcha Fenrir en fixant l'endroit où elle s'était tenu quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Loki...

Ce dernier leva la main vers Thor pour le faire taire, ne quittant pas des yeux l'endroit où Hel s'était tenue juste avant. Il ne voulait rien entendre.

\- Loki, mon frère, écoute-moi...  
\- Pas un mot tant que je n'ai pas mon fils dans les bras, souffla-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Alors Thor se tut.

Le temps était toujours suspendu, mais Hela ne fut parti que quelques secondes. Le temps d'une courte série de battement de cœur, et le ventre de Loki se contracta alors que le lien avec Harry se rétablissait dans son esprit. Puis une voix retenti, une voix aux accents britannique traînante.

\- Je vous assure, petits démons, que si vous pensez m'avoir comme ça, aussi facilement, je vais vous montrer pourquoi vos Immortels me craignent. Parce qu'en cinq cent ans et des poussières, j'ai eu le temps de me perfectionner ; et vous allez rapidement savoir ce que ça fait que d'être tout simplement effacé de la réalité, ricana-t-il.

Loki hoqueta en se retournant et Hela rit doucement.

\- Tout doux, Harry. Maître de la Mort, Roi de Hellheim et maintenant quoi, Dompteur et tueur de Démons ? Tu vas vraiment accumuler tous les titres, toi.

Et Loki aperçut enfin son plus jeune enfant, qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis douze ans. Sa silhouette était toute la même, son profil était le même, ses cheveux noirs... Tellement semblables au siens - mais il ne portait pas des vêtements... Habituels, que ce soit sorcier ou moldu. C'était comme s'il portait de la peau de Dragon de la tête au pied : un corsage près du torse, de longues bandes tressées autour de ses avants-bras laissaient apercevoir des lames en os blanc rangées et prêtes à l'emploi ; deux crocs un peu plus grands que des mains ouvertes étaient accrochées dans son dos et sur son visage, une sorte de masque sans visière, de couleurs criardes que Loki savait appartenir à des Démons de Haut-Rang, pour en avoir vu des illustrations dans d'anciens livres de la Bibliothèque d'Asgard.

Le jeune homme sursauta et pressa ses mains autour de son crâne pour retirer ce cache qui lui obstruait la vue et se passa une main sur son visage quand ses yeux aperçurent le soleil pour la première fois depuis douze ans. Il gémit, mais s'habitua très vite, assez vite pour fixer la Déesse de la Mort et grimacer. Il lui frappa le bras du revers de la main.

\- Cinq - une autre claque légère - cent - une autre - quarante - une autre - trois ans - une autre - deux mois - une autre - et - un petit coup de poing qui arracha un rire à Hel - dix-sept jours ! Tu en as mis du temps, qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?!

\- Moi aussi, je suis contente de te revoir, petit frère, s'amusa la Déesse de la mort avec un grand sourire. Et... Je ne pouvais pas accéder à cette dimension où le temps passe plus rapidement et où aucune âme ne peut être fauchées.

\- Alors quoi ? Soudainement, tu as trouvé un billet de train moitié prix pour la dimension des Démons ?! Et tu t'es dit « _Tiens ! Pourquoi j'irais pas faire un p'tit coucou à mon petit frère préféré !_ »

La Déesse de la Mort fit la moue et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Hm. La solitude ne te réussit pas, à ce que je vois.

\- Nooon, tu crois ?! Je te propose de passer deux cent ans à te faire bouffer par des démons - qui ne font vraiment pas dans la dentelle - juste avant qu'ils ne te régurgitent, parce qu'en tant qu'immortels, tu n'es vraiment pas digérable ; et surtout passer plus de cinq cent ans dans une putain de dimension où la lumière n'existe pas et où même un Lumos Maxima ne sert strictement à rien - j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi, tu ne serais pas amère, peut-être ?!

Elle le regarda et sourit.

\- Tu m'as manqué, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Il la fixa, l'air grave, puis sourit lui aussi légèrement.

\- Toi aussi.

Hel jeta un coup d'œil derrière Harry et sourit un peu plus, alors que Loi n'osait pas bouger, incapable de faire face, les membres tremblant et le cœur battant la chamade. Derrière lui, il sentait les présences rassurantes de ses deux aînées et il sentait leur joie et leur impatience bouillonner. Mais Loki ne pouvait se décider à marqué sa présence d'un geste, d'un son.

Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux et observa autour de lui.

\- Ok, très bien, bon... Je... suis de retour sur Midgard, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle - mais où exacte- mais qu'eeeest-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il suivait du regard les dégâts de la rue et haussa un sourcil en voyant l'équipe d'Avengers totalement figé.

\- Euuuh... OK, un troll, une machine, un Robin des Bois - où est-ce que j'ai atte...

Son regard tomba sur Loki qui eu du mal à déglutir, submergé par l'émotion. Si son enfant avait tout de même eu ses caractéristiques quand il était petit ; maintenant que les sorts d'apparences que Loki lui avaient mit quand il était bébé étaient brisés, on ne pouvait plus réfuter ce qui les liait. Sa cicatrice était toujours là, ses yeux étaient aussi vert que la cime des vert lors d'un magnifique printemps et des taches jaunes y dansaient.

\- ... rrit... oh... Termina Harry dans un souffle, le regard écarquillé.

Hel posa doucement sa main sur son épaule.

\- Hm... On est à New York... Seulement douze ans après que tu ais disparu. Et pendant tout ce temps, maman... Enfin, papa, a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour venir te chercher, déclara-t-elle doucement.

Harry ferma brutalement ses paupières et se frotta le visage.

\- Je te jure que si c'est une illusion, je trouverais un moyen de te tuer Hel, Déesse de la mort ou pas, et même si t'es ma sœur, marmonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Ce fut son timbre de voix, où Loki percevait la douleur, qui fit réagir ce dernier. En à peine trois grandes enjambées, il fut face à Harry qui agrippa fermement pour le prendre dans ses bras, respirant pour seulement la seconde fois l'odeur de son enfant dans ses mèches noirs. Le jeune homme se crispa contre lui avant de très vite retirer les mains de sur son visage pour les passer dans le dos du Dieu de la Mesquinerie, s'accrochant au tissu de deux mains tremblantes. Harry était à peine plus petit que lui, constata Loki en sentant son cœur gonfler, alors que le jeune homme enterrait son visage dans son cou, et que lui glissait son nez dans ses cheveux.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout... Quand Voldemort est mort, je t'ai cherché partout, je voulais te voir...

La voix du sorcier midgardien n'était qu'un murmure destiné à son père, mais dans le silence de la ville au temps figée, c'était comme s'il l'avait crié. Loki resserra ses bras autour de son enfant, sentant les larmes pointer de nouveau le bout de leur nez, larmes qu'il cacha en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne t'ai pas assez protégé, Heimdall t'a vu et Odin t'a jugé, comme tes frères et ta sœur. Tu ne le méritais pas, je suis désolé.

Sa voix craquait de sanglots contenus.

\- J'ai passé douze ans à te chercher, j'ai tout fait pour venir te trouver, je n'ai pas été assez rapide, je suis désolé, petit...

Harry secoua la tête contre lui, s'enterrant un peu plus dans le torse du Dieu en tremblant, et Loki ne dit rien quant au fait que son enfant était en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Il resserra sa prise contre son petit en reniflant pour éviter de pleurer à son tour, et l'arrivée de Jör et se Fenrir de chaque côté d'eux pour les enlacer déchargea un poids de sur ses épaules et sur son cœur, l'empêchant de craquer.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Personne ne le savait, peut-être que le temps s'était d'autant plus arrêté pour eux puisque, à aucun moment, les Avengers ne pipèrent mot.

\- Douze ans ? Gémit enfin doucement le plus jeune, entouré par la chaleur de sa famille.

Hel était là aussi, une fine brume grisâtre qui réchauffait les cœurs de chaque membre en les enlaçant tous à la fois. Harry bougea contre son père pour poser sa joue sur son épaule, reniflant, ses sanglots s'étant enfin taris.

\- J'ai fait mon deuil de toute personne que je connaissais depuis des années et au final, ils sont sûrement tous en vie, marmonna-t-il d'une voix cassée.

Puis il se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Teddy ! Il... Oh par Merlin, Teddy ! Paniqua-t-il.

Mais Fenrir posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit frère et eu un sourire.

\- J'en ai pris soin. Jör et moi sommes venus nous présenter à lui et à sa grand-mère à ta disparition, puis on s'est bien occupé de lui quand Andromeda a rejoint Hellheim il y a six ans, lui dit-il doucement.

Harry cligna des yeux et sourit doucement, un peu tremblant.

\- Comment... Comment il va ?

\- C'est un joli petit louveteau de treize ans. Il a hérité de ses deux parents et jongle entre ton apparence et celle de son père. Son parrain lui manque et il compte bien lui faire honneur en devenant un grand avocat réputé pour les droits de défense des créatures magiques dès qu'il sera fraîchement diplômé de Poudlard, de la maison Serdaigle.

Harry lâcha d'une main le dos de son père pour passer son bras dans le dos de son frère, le serrant un instant.

\- Merci, Fenrir... Enchanté, au fait.

Son aîné pressa son nez contre la tempe du jeune homme, frottant rapidement sa peau pour le marquer de son odeur, souriant largement.

\- Moi de même, et c'est normal, loupiot. C'est le bébé louveteau de la meute, il est famille lui aussi, gronda doucement le père de tous les loups-garous.

Harry renifla de nouveau et se détacha à peine de son père et de ses frères, se frottant le visage de ses deux mains.

\- Putain... Trop d'émotions d'un coup... Je passe d'orphelin sans famille aucune à trop de liens pour tout gérer d'un coup - je deviens trop vieux pour ses conneries ! Couina-t-il presque.

Hel redevint physiquement présente et embrassa doucement la joue de son petit frère et Roi.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps... Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et le sort temporel va prendre fin.

Harry la regarda et renifla.

\- Est-ce que je te revois bientôt ? S'enquit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux.

\- Habitue-toi plutôt à avoir deux grands frères ultra protecteur. Mais, avec ton statut, tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux, et m'invoquer quand bon te semble.

Elle se pressa un instant contre Jör puis enlaça Fenrir, qui en profita pour la marquer de son odeur - ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire, ils se rencontraient pour la première fois. Puis elle se glissa près de son père et caressa sa joue en souriant tristement. Il ferma les yeux quand elle embrassa son front.

\- Je suis désolé, maman, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Loki secoua doucement la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Oh non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est rien, pas après ce que tu as fait.

\- ... Tu as encore cinq minutes, souffla-t-elle avant de s'évaporer.

Harry fixa son père en plissant des paupières.

\- Cinq minutes pour quoi ? De quoi parle Hela ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Loki secoua la tête en souriant tout aussi tristement que sa fille un peu plus tôt. Il tendit le bras et attira de nouveau Harry contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre le front de son fils. Son bras gauche attira Jör et son droit, Fenrir, et il se retrouva à serrer ses trois fils contre lui en soupirant d'aise.

\- Fen... Chuchota-t-il. Tu t'occupes bien d'eux, d'accord ?

Il sentit son aîné se crisper contre lui, mais il hocha lentement la tête.

\- Bien sûr, père, murmura le Loup-Garou.

Jör lui aussi comprit ce que cela voulait dire, et Harry se douta de quelque chose. Il se dégagea de ce câlin de meute pour fixer son père d'un regard froid et blessé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ?

Loki sourit doucement et leva la main pour caresser la joue de son plus petit.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry... Il va falloir que tu te passes de moi encore un petit bout de temps...

Harry fronça les sourcils, l'air perdu, et commença à secouer la tête.

\- Non... Tu ne vas pas me faire ça... ? S'il te plaît... Plaida-t-il d'une petite voix.

Loki ne répondit rien, si ce n'était un nouveau " Je suis désolé " et l'attira une nouvelle fois à lui. Ses lèvres sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de son petit envoya une dose de magie contenant ses souvenirs dans le corps de Harry qui frissonna, les yeux fermés.

\- Oh pitié, non... S'il te plaît, on vient juste de se trouver... Plaida le jeune homme, le visage déformé par la douleur.

Loki grimaça lui aussi et resserra sa prise sur la nuque de son petit, mais il sentait la Magie Temporelle se désagréger autour de lui. Il soupira, un peu tremblant, alors que les sorts de dissimulation pour cacher Harry de Heimdall et de Odin s'enclenchaient enfin. Là, il repoussa Harry vers Fenrir d'un geste un peu trop doux, déchiré de devoir s'en séparer de nouveau, mais au moins, il était en sécurité. Le père des Loups-garous ceintura son cadet qui tenta de se débattre, fixant Loki de ses grands yeux verts.

\- S'il te plaît, papa, ne me laisse pas encore !

Loki ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais sourit. Il l'avait appelé Papa... Quelle ironie.

\- Allez-vous-en, avant qu'ils ne vous tombent dessus, les poussa-t-il avec un signe de tête.

Jör serra le bras de son père, le regard douloureux, avant d'aller auprès de ses deux autres frères, sifflant doucement des paroles réconfortantes dans la langue des Serpents à son petit frère, qui se débattait toujours.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas les laisser faire ça ?! Fenrir, Jör, vous ne pouvez pas ! Ils n'ont pas le droit !

Loki fixa une dernière fois ses enfants avant que le Temps reprenne son cours naturel. Là, Fenrir n'attendit pas plus longtemps et avec une impulsion magique, se téléporta - loin, espérait Loki.

Le Dieu de la Mesquinerie ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de soupirer en souriant. Il leva son visage vers le ciel, observant le bleu si beau, les nuages si gros, et sentit son frère s'approcher timidement de lui. Il sourit un peu plus ; ses enfants allaient bien. Tous ses enfants allaient bien, Harry était enfin récupéré, il était à l'abri avec ces deux frères ; il n'était plus mortel... Et Odin ne pouvait plus rien contre lui, Harry était même désormais plus puissant que lui ! Son fils était le Maître de la Mort et le Roi de Hellheim ! Odin ne pourrait plus jamais rien contre lui, malgré sa "toute-puissance".

Alors Loki soupira d'aise, soulagé, le cœur battant et soulagé de tous les maux qui avaient pu noircir son cœur et son âme depuis des années.

Le Dieu se détendit puis se tourna vers l'équipe des Avengers. Il les observa un instant - eux qui pouvaient bouger, mais qui ne faisaient que le regarder. Thor s'était en effet approché de lui et le regardait suspicieusement, mais avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Le Juton regarda autour de lui et agita lentement et légèrement la main pour retirer toute la glace qu'il y avait dans la ruelle. Le Chitauri qu'il avait voulu utiliser tomba lourdement au sol et Loki eu un rire désabusé, mais libérateur.

Il regarda ensuite son frère adoptif dans les yeux, qui attendait un seul signe de sa part pour se défendre. Mais Loki n'en fit rien, il s'en fichait désormais... Ses enfants allaient bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Alors il tendit ses mains devant lui, ses poignets pressés entre eux, sous les regards surpris et choqués des humains amis de Thor - qui lui le regardait avec une certaine tristesse.

\- Vas-y, chuchota Loki, sereins. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

.

Ainsi Loki fut enchaîné et emprisonné de nouveau dans la cellule en verre épais du vaisseau volant appartenant au... Au S.H.I.E.L.D, si sa mémoire était bonne. Mais même si ces maigres protections ne pouvaient pas le retenir, Loki ne fit pour s'échapper, restant plutôt assit en tailleur sur un lit de fortune qui avait été installé là, en attendant que des humains accompagnés d'un seul Asgardien décident de son sort.

Et Loki espérait vraiment pouvoir retourner à Asgard, juste pour pouvoir annoncer à ce traître de faux-père qu'il était dans de sales draps, à s'être mis le royaume des morts sur le dos ; et annoncer aussi que Harry était sauf et hors de son atteinte.

Le Dieu ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la paroi de verre en souriant légèrement.

Qu'importe son jugement, qu'importe sa sentence. Ses enfants étaient saufs, alors tout irait bien.

* * *

 **RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS** :

 **Ange** : Eh oui, ils sont bien idiots, n'est-ce pas ? :/ J'ai fait exprès pour ;) Disons que... Eh bien, qu'ils se refusent de croire qu'il est innocents, avec toutes les morts qu'il y a eut.

 **Auriane07** : Merci beaucoup ! :D

 **Akiza666** : Moh, merchi .w. Je suis contente que ça te touche à ce point ;) *gros câlin* Ah oui ? Wha je ne pensais pas que ça allait surprendre autant ! :D Odin est un méchant pas beau. Et Thor... Eh bien, quand je vais faire la suite, il sera un peu moins... niais. Et un peu moins aveugle. Et moins idiot. Promis. Merci infiniment :D J'espère que ce chapitre final t'a plus ! A une prochaine fois !

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plus, et merci de m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici. Promis, la suite est un de mes projets en devenir. Mais genre, devenir proche. Avec mon crossov' multifandom, mon premier soulmate!UA et la fin du Panda. Je me comprends ;)_

 _Eh bien, je vous dis à une prochaine fois, j'espère que tout ira bien pour vous :3 Pleins de bisous !_

 _xoxo,_ _'Win._

 _P.S : _Vous pouvez toujours suivre mes délires et l'avancée des histoires sur ma page FB « La plume d'Eowin », ainsi que sur twitter « Eowinmp » - Et ma boite mail est toujours ouverte :3__

 _ _P.S 2 : Je réponds à toutes vos gentilles reviews demain, c'est promis !__


	6. Petit message )

Hellow hellow ! :)  
Juste un petit message pour vous prévenir, mes si gentils petits lecteurs et followers au nombre affolant de 274, que ça y est, la suite est enfin là. J'ai attendu un peu avant de vous poster ce message sur cette histoire bien précise, je voulais un peu de temps pour poster quelques chapitres, que vous ayez de quoi lire :) Voici donc la suite, qui porte le nom de Mort, mon Beau-Père et Moi, que vous pouvez retrouver sur mon profil. Il y a cinq chapitres pour le moment, que je poste tous les deux lundi - même si le chapitre 5 est arrivé avec un jour de retard -. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira :D C'est la suite directe à cette histoire, et vous vous doutez bien que Harry ne va pas laisser Loki aux mains de Fury sans rien faire ;)  
Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous dis, à la prochaiine :D  
xoxo, 'Win


End file.
